Innocence
by Rayofdarkness
Summary: At the age of five Ciel Phantomhive was given a choice, "Do you want to live with mommy or daddy?". At the age of five his parents divorced. At the age of nine Sebastian Michaelis began feeling things... things no nine year old should feel...
1. Chapter 1

**Autumn:** I~ DID IT! i finally made a Kuroshitsuji ! i would like to thank all the wonderful reviewers for their support *bows* your words made me thrive on! now, for some info on this little story here!

**Authors Note:** this here takes place in our modern time of London if you would like to think, so this story is an AU, i repeat, an AU! *holds up AU sign* i was finally able to think of one and this is what i came up with! i will be having the Undertaker help me show case what is to come (^_^)

**WARNING:** *and its in caps for a good reason* there is OOC *holds up OOC sign* and for a sake of Fanficing don't complain! freedom of writing! and OCs, but that's not the real reason. aside for our lovely Yaoi this story if going to include, and i mean it, Lolli (meaning little kids with little kids, but only a bit) Shorta (four year age difference) and Incest, yes you heard me *holds up sign in bold letters* **INCEST**, meaning two siblings doing the do! if that is NOT your cup of tea the back button is to your left! those of you who like it or who don't give a damn please continue on! (^_^)

**Undertaker:** Miss Autumn does not own Kuroshitsuji, just this plot ehh hee hee hee.

**Autumn:** Reviews are very much loved and will help me continue on! Happy reading!

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Innocence**

**Ch.1 - Five**

At the age of five, Ciel Phantomhive didn't know what a divorce was. He was simply given a choice.

"_Do you want to live with mommy?"_

"_Or do you want to live with daddy?"_

Being at a young and tender age of pure innocence little Ciel wanted nothing more then to be strong and kind and tall just like his father. So, the young boy lived with his father.

In all truth, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive did love each other, but it was that of friendship. It was their dying parents' wishes to have the two marry and continue the Phantomhive name. Of course, both their parents' were very old fashioned. But, nonetheless the two got married and had a beautiful baby boy. They loved Ciel and they thought it would bring them closer, and it did, but not in the way they had hoped. So finally, after five years of friendship marriage, the two split. They wanted to stay together, at least for Ciel's sake, but it came to point where they could no longer put a price on their own happiness.

Vincent had loved another. It was a girl that Rachel herself introduced him to. Vincent had grown to love this woman who was widowed for almost three years now and had a son of her own. Vincent did not mind, in fact he thought it would be grand for Ciel to have an older brother to look up to.

"Daddy, where are we going?" the young boy in the back seat of the car asked.

"We're going to our new home." Vincent said.

The man tried so very hard to keep his son from crying, though the child had no knowledge of what was going on.

Near sunset the father and son reached a calm house near the ocean. It was a dark stone brick house with a black decorative fence. The front yard was clean and gentle with the autumn leaves lazily flying about. Ciel looked at the house and thought it was beautiful, more beautiful then where he had lived before. The two got out of the car and made their way to the front door. A bell was rung and within a minute the door was opened. Ciel gasped.

A woman with long straight dark brown, or even black hair, stepped out. Her eyes were like rubies and glimmered in the setting sun light. She hugged Vincent and Ciel was surprised to see that his father looked so happy.

"Come in, come in you both have traveled so long." The woman smiled.

Ciel decided that she was kind.

The inside of the house was rather simple but had a welcome home feel to it. They stepped into the living room where dark rich red couch, love seat and reading chair stood out in what looked like a black and white room, aside from the red curtains. The hardwood floor was a smooth chestnut brown with a soft white rug underneath a black coffee table. The TV was held in a black cabin that held books and DVDs in cabers. There was also a black china cabinet that held a number of what looked like hand made porcelain dolls.

"Do you like our home?"

Ciel turned and looked at the smiling woman. It seems that his eyes were wondering. Ciel smiled back.

"I love it here!"

"I'm glad." The woman smiled.

"Oh, where is your son?" Vincent asked.

"Oh dear, I'll call him down." The woman said. "Sebastian, honey they're here."

Down from a flight of stairs came a boy taller and seemingly older then Ciel. The little boy gasped again.

Raven locks that looked as soft as feathers and eyes just as ruby red as the kind woman; he wore a button up shirt of coal gray and black knee shorts, a white ribbon that was loosely tired matched that of the house Ciel stood in. The woman pulled the boy closer and Ciel could see that he had a book in his hands.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything when you walked in, my name is Lilith Michaelis, and this is my son Sebastian." Lilith smiled down at Ciel.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, whose gaze was elsewhere. When the raven haired boy looked at Ciel, the smaller couldn't help but hide behind his father's leg.

"Don't be shy Ciel, this is our knew family." Vincent smiled.

"Knew….famawi…." Ciel said in his now shy, childlike voice.

Ciel looked at the two again, confused. Vincent kneeled down and held his son's shoulders.

"Lilith is your knew mommy and Sebastian is your big brother…" Vincent said slowly.

"Knew…mommy…does…does dwat mean…mommy iwit my mommy…?" Ciel said still confused.

"No, no, it means you have two mommies that will love you." Vincent laughed at his sons cute child face.

"So… Ciwul gets more wuv?" Ciel said putting a finger in his mouth.

Vincent laughed.

"Yes Ciel, come now, stop that silly talk, I taught you better right?" Vincent smiled.

"Y…yes daddy…" Ciel said blushing.

"Sebastian, why don't you take Ciel up to your room, show him all your books." Lilith said patting her sons back.

Sebastian looked at his mother, then at Ciel.

"…ok…" came the soft reply.

Sebastian walked up to Ciel and held out his hand. The small child looked at him confused before he carefully took the raven haired boy's hand.

"My room is upstairs." Sebastian said leading Ciel away from the two adults.

The two entered a room down the hall of the second floor. The walls were a cool gray and the bed looked big enough for two and draped with a black blanket and pillow. Ciel almost didn't see the little black cat plush toy. Sebastian had his own little library with titles Ciel never heard of; even the older boy's desk was decked with books.

"You….you really like to read…" Ciel said softly.

Sebastian hopped on his bed and pulled Ciel up. The small boy liked that Sebastian's window had a nice view of the setting sun.

"Yeah, reading is good for you." Sebastian said.

"Um…what do you read…?" Ciel asked now feeling shy.

"Poetry, mostly angst, but I do like a good romance novel." The raven haired boy said.

"What are you reading now?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian showed the child the dark covered book he held in his hands. Ciel looked at the name.

"It's Edgar Allen Poe. He was a famous poet who also wrote short stories." Sebastian explained.

"Oh…I see…" Ciel said.

There was silence in the room again. Ciel saw that the raven haired boy went back to his reading. His eyes saddened. The small child wasn't really sure what was going on. It's not that he didn't like the idea of having two moms and an older brother didn't sound so bad to the five year old, but something was off. He knew his father was hiding something, he knew that when he saw his mother smile it was sad, he knew that the nice woman Lilith was trying her best to keep Ciel from knowing, he _knew_…..and yet…

"Hey…big brother….how old are you…?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian looked up a bit shocked that he had been called 'big brother'. He set his book down and listened to what Ciel had to say.

"I'm nine years old. I'm older then you by four years." Sebastian said.

"Then…can you tell…what happened between my mommy and daddy…" Ciel asked softly.

Sebastian thought for a moment.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth, or do you want me to pretend so I don't hurt you?" Sebastian said.

Ciel thought a bit, but it all came down to one thing; he didn't want to be lied to. He hated that more then anything. The five year old meet the older ones eyes and refused to tremble.

"Tell me the truth, I hate being lied to!" Ciel said gripping the sheets under his small hand.

At the age of nine, Sebastian Michaelis knew what a divorce was. He was, just like Ciel had wanted, honest with the small boy. He told him that a divorce is an action taken when two people fall out of love or simply can't deal with a problem within their marriage. He was honest with Ciel, Sebastian wanted to be honest, and when he saw small tears threatening to fall from the smaller ones eyes, Sebastian wrapped him in a warm hug.

"W…why didn't daddy t-tell me…?" Ciel's voice broke.

"Because they didn't want to hurt you…" Sebastian said rubbing Ciel's back.

"T-that's no reason to lie!" Ciel yelled pulling away from Sebastian.

Sebastian watched as Ciel wiped his tears away in a harsh manner. The older boy's eyes softened and then he hopped off the bed. Ciel looked at him confused.

"I'll make a promise to you." Sebastian said standing in front of the sitting boy.

"A…a promise?" Ciel repeated.

"Yes, I promise to never lie to you, I will always be loyal to you. What do you say?" Sebastian smiled.

Ciel blushed at seeing such a heart warming smile. The younger was lost in thought again. This person, no, his big brother was offering him a promise. Ciel felt that something might be off but Sebastian's smile said otherwise. Should he trust the older boy? Should he believe in his 'big brother's' words?

"All you have to do is order me and I will never lie to you, Ciel" Sebastian's smile turned into a knowing smirk.

Ciel blushed a deeper red and averted his eyes. The five year old took more time to think. He played with his fingers a bit and then looked at Sebastian.

"O…okay, but you promise right?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I promise, just give me the order." Sebastian nodded with that same smile.

"Or…order?" Ciel asked confused.

"Uh huh, just say 'I order you' and I'll do it. It's kind of like a master-servant thing. Give it a try." Sebastian encouraged.

"Um…I…I order you…." Ciel said a little unsure.

"To…?" Sebastian smiled.

"To….to never lie to me….I-I order you to never lie to me!" Ciel said with a loader, more confident voice.

Sebastian got down on one knee with his hand over his chest. Ciel looked at the older boy in awe.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said looking up at Ciel.

Ciel blushed. The raven haired boy's eyes seemed to glow a deeper red. The smaller didn't even know that Sebastian hopped on the bed again, sitting next to him. When Ciel looked he realized that he and Sebastian were very close. His face turned a darker shade of pink.

"Hey, as someone who has to follow your orders, can I have something in return?" Sebastian cooed in the younger boy's ear.

"Um….um…l-like what…?" Ciel asked looking as Sebastian's hand touched his.

Sebastian lifted Ciel's blushing face to look up at him. He smiled sweetly as to make the smaller feel a bit more comfortable.

"How about this…?" Sebastian said moving closer.

And at the age of five, Ciel Phantomhive had his first kiss.

* * *

**Autumn:** i hope it was good! *bow*

**Undertaker:** hee hoo, you have a dirty mind Miss Autumn hee hee hee

**Autumn:** yes yes i know -.- PLEASE REVIEW!

**Undertaker:** see you soooon~ hee hee~


	2. Chapter 2

**Autumn:** yaaaay! (^_^) oh you guys are so good to me! i was planning on updating tomorrow but when i read what everyone had to say i just couldn't say no! so heres for all you reviews! keep up the loving!

**Authors Note:** hmm... not much to put here... but if you have any questions just let me know

**To the Reviewers:**

Persephone-X: i'm glad you found them soo cute ^^ more to come!

hitomi-chanchan: now he wouldn't be Sebby if he wasn't pervy, even just a little ^^

ulqui's-girl: i will try to make them longer, but i don't want to give away too much, kay ^^ when i get the time i'll make a longer chapter just for you!

snuggles: and here it is ^^ i hope you like this one as well!

Cookies Desu: your review made me very happy ^^ i'll try to keep the drama on a low low but it is incest, if and when parents get involved there are bound to be problems. please look forward to more! ^^

Theressa: hee hee what else WOULD Sebby do? (^o^) maybe i'll make a bonus later hmmm? more to come!

Lord Of The Plushies: i...i'm sorry you almost exploded from the cuteness (O.o) s-should i tone it down? xD i'm glad you enjoyed the unexpected!

BloodyCherryBlossom: glad you loved it ^^

Believe It Forever: Ciel is very cute xD more to come!

kriskascini: arigatogozaimasu, anata wa totemo shinsetsu! ^^ohhh and i do have pics hee hee ^^

**Undertaker:** i think it's time for the disclaimer hee hee

**Autumn:** yes yes, take it away

**Undertaker:** Autumn does not own Kuroshitsuji, however she does own several of the Kuroshitsuji doujinshis ehh hee hee hee

**Autumn:** h-hey what are you telling them!

**Warning:** some bullying goes on!

**Autumn:** on to the reading!

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Ch.2 - Nine**

Even at the age of nine, Sebastian Michaelis had the knowledge of someone in high school. He was smart, good with words, knew when to act like a gentleman and when to act like a demon, he even knew how to play the violin with much learned grace and skill. The boy took much after his mother in appearance but took much more after his father in social skill and even charm. Sebastian was well respected in his 3rd grade class and his grades were no laughing matter. His teacher had insisted to his mother that the boy take up high classes, be skipped at least two or three grades up. Lilith was fine with it, it was Sebastian who refused.

The reason being; Ciel. After moving in with them the small five year old began attending 1st grade at Sebastian's school. The small boy was smart himself, his father made sure of that. Vincent wanted the best for his son and went as far to hire private tutors to teach the boy more then a five year old would normally learn. Yes, Ciel was the only reason Sebastian declined all the offers given to him to exceed the other students. The raven haired boy would not leave Ciel alone. It was a promise he made to himself.

Ciel would not say anything to Lilith or Vincent and he tried not letting Sebastian find out, but the small boy was being teased the first couple weeks of school. It was the same 'So you think you're smarter then us? You think you're better?' oh yes, Sebastian knew. The only reason that never had happened to the older was because even though his classmates respected him, they also feared him; you could say it was another trait he picked up from his father.

One afternoon during lunch on a soft autumn day; it had been raining early morning but the kids were allowed to eat lunch and play outside. That day had become that last straw for Sebastian. He had been walking over to his favorite tree when he saw it. Ciel was being pushed around with the other kids laughing at him, tossing his lunch from one child to the next.

"Give it back!" Ciel yelled.

"Nuh uh, not until you beg for it!" a boy known as Joker laughed.

"Pass it over here!" a girl named Beast giggled.

Joker passed it over to Beast, who threw it over to Dagger. As Ciel ran over to Dagger the boy stepped aside and tripped the five year old. Ciel fell face first into the mud. A roar of laughter broke out.

"Ahahaha, look at that, he's a pig rolling in his own filth!" Dagger laughted.

"Hahaa ahaha yeah, yeah he is!" Doll laughed.

Ciel tried to resist the urge to cry but that seemed rather impossible at this very moment.

"Look, look he's gonna cry!" Wendy cheered.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the load yell. Gasps could be heard as Sebastian walked over to the scene of teasing. He stood in front of Ciel so that no one, and he meant _no one_, could see his tears.

"Are you done?" Sebastian voice was plain, _cold_.

"W-what do you want Sebastian?" Beast said with a tremor in her voice.

"I asked if you were done." Sebastian said looking at the group.

One eye was covered by the mop of raven hair, the visible one almost glowed a deep and crimson red.

"Back off Sebastian, this little brat here thinks he's smart. So we decided to show him who the older kids are." Joker said with much pride.

"Oh, is that so?" Sebastian said, his head cocking to the side ever so slightly.

"Come on Sebastian, you know better then anyone we don't take well to that. This kid's gotta learn that we don't play fair." Joker laughed.

Sebastian chuckled along with Joker's laugh and turned to look at Ciel. The poor child was covered in mud and his lunch was nowhere near editable. Ciel feared that Sebastian was going to do something to him. Would his own…would his own brother hurt him? Sebastian smiled kindly at Ciel, making the small boy jolt in surprise. The raven haired boy turned around and walked up to Joker, smiling at him. Sebastian came a little too close and Joker back away, Sebastian followed.

"H-hey what are you..." Joker said backing up more.

Sebastian stopped a foot away from Joker and then he grinned.

"You know something Joker?" Sebastian said still grinning.

"W…what?" Joker trembled.

Sebastian held out his hand, offering a handshake, calling a team up. Ciel's eyes widened at this. Joker laughed and took Sebastian's hand without a second thought. Sebastian's grin turned into that same smirk. The raven haired boy pulled Joker so close that their faces were inches from each other, and then he shoved the boy into a puddle of mud. Joker gagged, coughing up mud that got into his mouth and began crying.

"I don't play fair either, Joker…." Sebastian said in a dark tone.

"You tricked him!" Beast yelled.

"Sneaky bastard!" Dagger yelled.

Dagger was about to run up and tackle Sebastian, but the cold, bloodlust look in those red eyes stopped the boy right in his tracks. Without saying anything else Beast and Dagger helped Joker up and left.

Ciel looked up as Sebastian walked up to him, offering a helping hand. Ciel took it without saying anything and let Sebastian lead him to whenever they were going. It seemed they had gone to the boys' bathroom.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked beginning to unbutton Ciel's mud drenched shirt.

"Y-yes…" Ciel blushed.

Sebastian took the shirt and ran hot water over it. He then took out a handkerchief and soaked that in water. Once he wrung it out he walked over to Ciel and began cleaning his face.

"Those idiots go you all dirty…" Sebastian said.

"Y-you don't have to do this, s-stop." Ciel complained.

The small boy felt so embarrassed. He tried pushing Sebastian away but the older insisted. Ciel finally gave up and let Sebastian continue washing him. The small boy blushed as Sebastian's fingers brushed over his pink nipples and shivered when he touched his neck. Sebastian smiled, noticing all these little motions. Once cleaned, Sebastian began to unbutton his own shirt.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Ciel asked turning redder.

The Raven haired boy smiled.

"Giving you my shirt, I can't have you walking around half naked."

One the shirt was off Sebastian draped it around Ciel's shoulders. Then suddenly, the smaller boy back away and turned around.

"I-I can button it m-myself…!" Ciel said.

He was just happy Sebastian had another shirt on. The small boy finally got the shirt buttoned up when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Ciel was pulled against a chest, and then held tighter.

"Big….big b-brother…." Ciel said looking over his shoulder.

"I won't…..I won't have anyone see you like this….no one…." Sebastian whispered.

He held Ciel tighter hiding his face in those soft blue-gray locks. The five year old blushed harder but said nothing. He knew Sebastian meant what he said, but the words he used confused the small boy. Sebastian always seemed lost in thought.

When the two boys returned home Lilith had asked what had happened to them. Before Ciel could answer Sebastian said that Ciel had tripped and that he cleaned him up. Lilith laughed at Ciel clumsiness and said he could be so cute sometimes.

"Come on boys, I have snacks for you." Lilith smiled.

Ciel jumped with joy at the word snack and Sebastian went to put their school bags away. He looked at Ciel, who began eating a piece of pumpkin pie.

At the age of nine, Sebastian Michaelis knew what it meant to want someone…

* * *

**Autumn:** short i know but please bare with me *bows*

**Undertaker:** now now there is no reason to be so glum hee hee

**Autumn:** reviews = love but i'm afraid i won't be updating till next week *bows again*

**Undertaker: **ohhh and whhhhy?

**Autumn:** i need time to write don't i? i can't just update all my chapters at once!

**Undertaker:** oh alright hee hee.

**Autumn:** see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Autumn:** you know, i'm in a good mood and after reading 23 more reviews you guys deserve this! a bit longer (i hope) thank you guys sooo much! *bows*

**Authors Note:** i think i should have explained this better (>.>) this is NOT a full on Loli. i don't intend to write a sex scene between a five year old and a nine year old. i am being mindful of their ages here (^_^") also, Sebastian and his mom are not demons. i see a lot of AUs where he is still a demon (and i did LOVE them) but i wanted to explore more into the feeling Sebastian would have if Ciel was his younger brother. so for the sake of Fanficing please understand. you any of you are still confused or need me to explain something in a little more depth, let me know. after all, i want my readers to enjoy what is being written (^_^)

**Undertaker:** Miss Autumn does not own Kuroshitsuji, however she does draw some fanart hee hee hee

**Autumn: **reviews = love and it makes me want to update faster (^_^)

**Undertaker:** as you can seeee he hee hee.

**Autumn:** it's not a BAD thing! (>_>)

**Undertaker:** ehh heeh hee hee hee... ennnjooooy~

**Warning:** forgive me if anything seems off, i did my best and looked several things up! (>.>)

* * *

**Ch.3 - Thirteen**

"Big bro wake up, get up!" came a load, happy tone.

Sebastian rolled over and groaned. School had been a pain in the ass the other day and he didn't want to wake up.

"Big broo!" came a whining voice.

"Nmmm…." Sebastian groaned.

"Big bro if you don't get up I'm going to jump on you." Came the same voice, a hint of mischief in it.

In less then a second Sebastian pulled on the arm belonging to the voice and rolled over, cuddling the now trashing boy in his arms.

"H-hey what are you doing!" Ciel yelled.

"You started this now pay up…" Sebastian said with a smile.

"What are you talking about, let go!" Ciel said pushing against Sebastian's chest.

"Nope."

Sebastian cuddled the boy in his arms and continued smiling. It was always so much fun messing with him.

"Big bro get up!" Ciel said failing once more to get out of Sebastian's hold.

Sebastian cracked an eye open.

"If you give me a kiss I will." He grinned.

Ciel's face turned many shades of pink. Sebastian's grin widened at the cute, shocked face his younger brother made and took the chance to kiss his forehead. Ciel blushed harder as Sebastian sat up and stretched his arms.

"Good morning." Sebastian smiled.

"You….you pervert…" Ciel blushed sitting up.

"It was just a good morning kiss." The raven haired boy chuckled.

"A-anyway, now that you're up get dressed. My mom is coming to pick me up soon." Ciel said sliding off the bed.

"Ciel…" Sebastian cooed.

Ciel stopped in his tracks. He hated when Sebastian said his name in such a low voice. He turned to see Sebastian head resting in one of his hands, and that knowing smirk lit his face. The boy trembled at what his older brother might be thinking. That smirk was never a good thing.

"You slept in my bed again." Sebastian said.

Ciel face lit up with color again and it only made the raven haired teens smirk widen.

"S-so what if I did." Ciel said with a pout on his face.

Before he knew it Sebastian was out of his bed and had him wrapped in a hug. Ciel blushed as his back met with Sebastian's chest.

"I'm not complaining, but if mom and dad find out you might get scolded again." Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear.

"Well, t-this is the last time. I'm thirteen now so I-I don't need you to…"

"To keep nightmares away…?" Sebastian cooed.

Ciel's face burned with color when he felt Sebastian cool breath on his neck.

"C-come on cut it out; I have to leave soon…" Ciel voice was somewhat small.

"Okay, okay you win." Sebastian chuckled.

With that he let the younger teen go and began heading toward the bathroom. The raven haired teen turned around and gave Ciel his knowing smirk.

"By the way, happy birthday, Ciel."

The younger teen felt a shiver down his spine as Sebastian cooed out his name again. He really knew how to get under Ciel's skin.

Finally dressed and ready for the day, Sebastian and Ciel came down stairs and began eating breakfast. Ciel loved Lilith's breakfasts; he thought they were the best. Today was strawberry scented French toast with sunny side up eggs and fresh milk. As always, it was grand.

"Well, I'm happy to see that my breakfast always pleases you, Ciel." Lilith smiled.

Ciel smiled back at the woman who he thought of as his second mom.

"Happy birthday dear." Lilith smiled.

"Thank you." Ciel said after he swallowed a mouth full of French toast.

"Happy birthday son." Came Vincent's voice.

The man patted his son on the head, ruffling up his hair.

"When you're done get ready, your mother will be here soon." Vincent said.

"Okay, I will." Ciel said.

Once done eating Ciel ran up to his room and grabbed his coat; today was supposed to snow. Over the phone his mother had told him she had a special surprise for him. Needless to say that Ciel was looking forward to the beginning of the day. What made it better was that when he got back home he, Vincent, Lilith, and Sebastian were all going to his favorite pastry shop to pick out a cake. Ciel gripped his coat with glee; he couldn't wait.

When Rachel finally arrived at the house, Ciel ran out giving his mother a warm hug. No matter what happened Rachel would always be Ciel's mother. The woman patted her son's head and entered the warm house.

"Welcome Rachel, how are you?" Lilith said walking up to the strawberry blonde woman.

"It's nice to see you Lilith." Rachel smiled.

Rachel gave Vincent a hug and then looked over at Sebastian, who gave her a welcoming smile.

"Wow Sebastian you're getting taller and taller every time I see you." Rachel giggled.

"Yes I know, I hope I stop growing soon." Sebastian laughed.

The family laughed warmly.

"Well Ciel, are you ready to go?" Rachel said kneeling down to smile at her son.

"Yes!" Ciel smile happily.

As the two made their way to the car, Ciel turned around and waved good bye.

"I'll be back soon!" He smiled.

Vincent, Lilith, and Sebastian all waved good bye as Ciel disappeared into the car and the blue vehicle began driving down the road. The young teen stared out the window with longing in his eyes; he felt this was going to be a good birthday. Out of nowhere Ciel felt paper brush against his cheek and looked up.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Rachel smiled.

Ciel took what looked like tickets and his eyes grew three times their size when he saw that they were tickets to see his favorite poet's work up on stage.

Edger Allen Poe's the 'Raven' was being turned into a live opera. The tickets were VIP to the balcony. Ciel wanted to jump and hug his mom to death if she weren't driving. So instead he gave her a wide smile.

"Mom how did you get these!" Ciel just had to ask.

His mom smiled and laughed at her son's load and happy tone.

"I know a friend, you could say." Rachel winked. "Do you like your gift?"

"I love it! Ohh big bro is gonna be so jealous! He got me into reading Edger Allen Poe, I know it's over read but I loved the 'Raven'. The words used were well put, though; big bro had to explain it to me at first. Oh, but big bro loved the quote of 'Nevermore', I don't know why but he think's it's romantic." Ciel rambled on.

"My, my ever time I come to get you it's always 'big bro this' and 'big bro that', you must really love Sebastian." Rachel giggled.

Ciel blushed at his mother's words.

"O-of course I do, big bro is always there for me…" Ciel said.

"Aww, Ciel are you blushing?" Rachel teased.

"I-I am not!" Ciel stammered.

As Rachel continued giggling, Ciel turned his eyes to the window. Yes, he loved Sebastian, but every time he thought about him the younger teen would get what felt like butterflies in his stomach. It was such a strange feeling.

When the two arrived at the theater they were given the real VIP treatment. The stage looked amazing and well lit, the actors looked both beautiful and handsome, and the view from the balcony was grand. Ciel snickered at the thought of telling Sebastian and the look on the older teens face.

"Let's keep quiet now Ciel, it's starting." Rachel whispered to her son.

Ciel nodded and sat back in his chair. Yes, he was going to enjoy this. The lights dimmed out and a single blue light lighted a circle of the black curtain. Ciel watched as a girl, about a year older then him, stepped out in a simple white dress with bright red shoes; hair straight, long, and black.

_"Once upon a dreary eve…at midnight when all hopes and dreams had been lost….. I, who had been possessed by an apparition, spied a stately raven happen by overhead…and with dreaming eyes quoth the raven…'That which is lost shall never return.' Never…more…."_

The girl gave a gentle curtsy before the blue light dimmed off and she was gone. Ciel watched in awe; it was only a few mere seconds and already he was under some kind of spell.

"That is big bro favorite part in the book." Ciel whispered to his mom.

"Is it now? Why is that?" Rachel had ask, she wanted to know.

"That's the part big bro finds romantic and hearing it be said in such a gentle voice I think I understand…" Ciel said in an almost dazed like state.

The young boy as at the mercy of the wonderful play.

When the play ended Ciel felt like he was on cloud nine. He thought that the 'Raven' was well played. His favorite part was the beginning, when the girl came out and said Sebastian's favorite phrase. As his mom drove him back, the young teen couldn't help but smile and stare out the window thinking how he would rub this in Sebastian's face. When he got back home, Rachel wished her son a good night and happy birthday before she watched him disappear behind the door of his home. When Ciel walked in and took off his shoes, the teen was greeted by being hoisted off his feet and spun around.

"Ciel, welcome home!" Came Sebastian's happy tone.

Ciel clung to his brother's neck not wanting to be sent flying. Sebastian stopped spinning and looked at Ciel, whose face was covered in a cute pink hue.

"W-what did you do that for?" Ciel said slightly out of breath.

Sebastian smiled.

"Get your shoes back on; we're going to get your cake." Sebastian grinned.

"I will if you put me down." Ciel pouted.

"Hmm….no."

Ciel was then cuddled by his older brother. Sebastian rubbed his cheek against Ciel's and his warm breath tickled the teen's ear.

"H-hey stop that, let go you pervert!" Ciel said trying to squirm out.

Sebastian chuckled and set his younger brother down.

"Ok." The older teen grinned,

"Are you two ready to go?" Vincent asked.

He and Lilith stepped out dressed and ready to leave. Ciel put his shoes back on and chased after his older brother outside when Sebastian poked his forehead.

"Come on you two, it's getting dark and we don't want the store to close on us." Vincent chuckled.

Ciel and Sebastian boarded in the back seat of the car as Vincent started the vehicle and began driving.

"So, where did your mom take you?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel grinned, now was his time.

"My mom took me to see the 'Raven' live in an opera theater. It was amazing and it was well played!" Ciel said with glee.

"Whaaaat! No way, are you serious?" Sebastian said wide eyed.

Ciel nodded with a grin.

"They even said your favorite phrase, it sounded beautiful. I can see why you think it's romantic." Ciel said.

"See, I told you it was, and you thought I was just over reading." Sebastian said with a proud smirk.

"Big bro you're so full of yourself!" Ciel said lightly pushing his older brother in the arm.

"Yeah right!" the older teen grinned.

Sebastian then tackled Ciel and hugged him with bright glee. He rubbed his cheek against Ciel's hair and squeezed the little thirteen year old, who was trying to push him away.

"Ahh, let go of me!" Ciel said against Sebastian's chest.

"But this is your birthday hug. You never liked birthday pushes so don't complain." The raven haired teen grinned.

"Come on you two don't fight, we're almost there." Lilith said looking back at the two.

"We're not fighting mom, I'm just giving Ciel a hug." Sebastian grinned.

Ciel's groan was muffled in Sebastian's shirt.

When the family arrived at White Angels pastry shop, Ciel jumped for joy. The store was run by a family and Ciel swore when he was a bit older he would work part time at the pastry shop he loved. Upon entering there was a warm feel in the air and the smell of fresh baked cakes hovered in the room. A woman with light lavender, almost white hair, walked out in a purple dress and an apron on. See smiled bright at the familiar face she was blessed with.

"Why Ciel it's so wonderful to see you!" the woman said looking down at her favorite costumer.

"Hi Angela, how have you been?" Ciel asked politely.

"Fine, thank you. Ah, I see you brought the family with you. I haven't seen you in the longest, Sebastian." Angela smiled looking at Sebastian.

"Sorry, I've been busy." Sebastian smiled back.

"Hey, is that Ciel?" said a voice from in the back.

A white haired teen in blue jeans and a gray t-shirt stumbled out from the back and hugged the thirteen year old with a wide grin on his face.

"Dude I haven't seen you in so long and you decide now to come?" the white haired teen whined.

"Sorry Charles, hey you're squeezing me too hard!" Ciel laughed hugging the other teen back.

And just for a second, Ciel felt someone's burning eyes on his back, but he paid the feeling no mind. Charles let go of the small teen and ruffled up his teal colored hair. The white haired teen was just a year younger then Sebastian and just turned sixteen. Ciel saw him as a good friend.

"Hey there Sebastian, how you been?" Charles grinned at the raven haired teen.

Sebastian smiled back. He always saw Charles as his opposite. The year younger teen was mostly draped in white or pale colors where as Sebastian was either draped in black or dark colors. Talk about opposites indeed.

"I'm well thank you. Did you finish that paper for ?" Sebastian asked.

Charles put his head down and a dark cloud loomed over him.

"His papers are hard! Are you sure he's a high school teacher? That guy always talks about plot and characterization, I'm not in am I?" the white haired teen whined.

"But he is an teacher, and it's your fault for doing so well on that essay about WWI." Sebastian chuckled.

"Dammit…." Charles said under his breath.

"Charles Grey, watch your mouth young man!" Angela scolded.

Charles flinched while Sebastian and Ciel laughed.

"Where is your husband, is he out?" Lilith asked.

"Yes, Ash just got a call for a wedding cake. You should have seen him, he was jumping like a little kid he was so happy." Angela giggled.

"I could only imagine. That man really loves what he does." Lilith giggled as well.

"Anyway, I should get your order, please wait a moment." With that, Angela disappeared into the back.

Everyone but Charles looked confused.

"Did we order?" Vincent asked.

"I'm not sure…" Lilith said placing her index finger on her chin in a thinking matter.

Charles smiled at Ciel, who lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you grinning about?" Ciel asked.

"Nooooothing." Charles dragged.

"Here you go." Came Angela's voice.

The woman came out with soft white angel cake decked with light frosting, strawberries circling the top, well made pale blue roses and a cute black top hat with two mini roses and a small cane on the side of the well made top hat. Ciel, Sebastian, Lilith and even Vincent stared at the cake in awe not even realizing the 'Happy Birthday' made in sweet sugar on the side of the top hat. Ciel looked at Angela and Charles as the two smiled sweetly at the thirteen year old boy.

"Happy birthday, Ciel." Both said in unison.

The teal haired teen couldn't help but smile wide and hug Angela and Charles tightly and thank them both with a kiss on the cheek. That same feeling of eyes burning upon his back came to Ciel's senses. This time the teen looked only to see Sebastian smiling at him. Why did Ciel think his older brother looked a little sad…?

"Oookay! Let's cut this baby and dig in!" Charles grinned holding up a knife.

"Charles Grey!" Angela scolded.

When everyone stared laughing Ciel brushed the feeling aside. Sebastian's smiling; laughing face said he was alright. Or so Ciel hoped.

When the family returned home, after a day of presents and cake, they all watched a movie before saying lights out. Ciel laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking over the day. He decided that today was fun, was wonderful, and was the best birthday he had ever had. Yes, that's what he decided. Though, the only thing that bothered him was the look on his older brother's face. Even though Sebastian was smiling, there was a sad look that made his normal wine red eyes almost look burgundy.

So, Ciel slipped out of his bed and tiptoed over to his brother's room. Passing his parent's room was no problem for him since he did this a lot more when he was younger. That's when he stopped himself. When he was younger Sebastian always let him sleep in his bed. Whether it was after a nightmare, a noise outside his window, or for just no real reason at all; without fail the older teen always moved over making room for the younger boy at the time.

Ciel wondered when and why Sebastian let him do such things. The older brother never complained, never scolded him, never told him it was wrong. Never. That was just it. Ciel shook his head of his thoughts and continued over to his brother's room. When he slowly opened the door he immediately saw the heap on the bed and under the black covers was Sebastian. The younger teen closed the door and made his way over to the bed.

Ciel climb onto the bed and poked his brother in his side.

"Big bro, are you awake?" Ciel poked.

Sebastian groaned and lightly stirred.

"Big bro…" Ciel poked Sebastian again.

Another groan.

"Big brooo…" Ciel poked Sebastian harder.

"Nagh….."

"Wake up….!" Ciel then pinch his brother's side.

The younger teen was then grabbed and pulled down. His body was blanketed with the warm and hard body of his older brother. Sebastian's left leg was pushed between Ciel's legs and the older teen had a tight hold around the younger's waist. Ciel's hands rested on either side of his face while his nose kissed his older brother's neck and the smell of cinnamon and clove filled his senses. Ciel blushed ten shades of pink to red and pushed at his brother's shoulders.

"G-get off me! What are you doing you pervert!" Ciel yelled in a quiet tone.

Haven only knows what his parents would do if they saw this.

There was no reply from Sebastian. Ciel pushed harder against his brother's shoulders.

"G…..get off…" Ciel strained to say.

"…no…." came a husky voice.

Wait, husky…?

Sebastian's arms tightened around Ciel's waist and he buried his nose in those teal locks of blue-gray.

"W…what do you mean 'no'? S-stop this…" Ciel's face was betraying him.

Sebastian pulled only a few inches away from Ciel and the younger couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips.

Sebastian's eyes seemed to glow a deep red to that of roses. His raven locks tickled Ciel's cheeks and Ciel could taste the sweet breath that exited from Sebastian's parted lips. The younger's face heated up more, color radiating form his cheeks for the older to see. Ciel was almost waiting for some kind of smirk to appear on his older brother's face, but it never came.

"You stared this, now pay up…"

Ciel was snapped out of his thoughts by his brother's seemingly low voice. Sebastian's eyes almost seemed glazed over.

"W…what…." Ciel said, his voice soft.

"Pay up. You have a bad way of waking me up and I want something as payment for all the pokes and jabs and yelling…"

Sebastian's face moved closer and Ciel began to squirm.

"N-no, stop teasing me…"

Ciel shut his eyes and tried pushing at Sebastian's shoulders again. But the younger found himself becoming weak in his brother's hold.

"Is that an order…?" Sebastian whispered, his face just a mere inch from Ciel's.

Ciel's eyes only half opened to meet his brother's. When was the last time Sebastian was this close? When was the last time Sebastian had said 'is that an order'? When was the last time Ciel felt so safe yet so insecure about being _this_ close to his older brother? When was the last time…he felt like he wanted to…

"Stop….teasing me….i-if you don't…if all you're doing is messing with my feelings t-then…s-stop…" Ciel managed to say, though his voice was shaky.

Sebastian wore a gentle smile.

"Yes, my Lord…."

Sebastian's lips met with Ciel's forehead as the teen's eyes became lidded.

"I…I said to stop teasing me…. I…I order you to…"

Ciel couldn't finish his words as Sebastian kissed his right eye. What was this feeling?

"I'm not teasing you…Ciel…"

Sebastian's lips hovered just an inch from his younger brother's as he stared into Ciel's glazed azure colored eyes. The older teen kissed his brother's nose, his cheek, and slowly made his way down to his jaw. Ciel whimpered softly and Sebastian almost came undone. Almost.

"You…..you…ah…." Ciel gently moaned.

Sebastian pulled away to look at the cute, flushed face of his younger brother. He kissed the corner of his lips before hugging Ciel and kissing his earlobe. He kissed under his ear, and carefully placed a kiss on that pale creamy neck.

"Ahh…." Ciel breathed out.

Sebastian finally pulled away. He had to stop himself before he went too far. He could wait, he had to. And he would, for Ciel's sake. He looked at his younger brother, who looked oh so cute and yummy in Sebastian's eyes. He smiled and decided to kiss his forehead one last time before rolling on his side.

Ciel looked at him after a minute. The younger rolled on his side toward Sebastian but then decided he was too embarrassed to face the older teen and rolled on his other side, facing away from the red eyes looking back at him.

"You….pervert…" was all Ciel could find to say.

"I'm sorry…." Came Sebastian's rather soft voice.

Ciel jolted just a little at the gentle sound and tried to think of a way to better the mood between them.

"I….I want to sleep in here…" he decided.

A chuckle was heard.

"And why is that? I thought you said you were too old." Sebastian said.

"Well….." Ciel thought a bit longer about what to say. "I-it's still my birthday, and I want to sleep here…"

Another chuckle and ruffling of sheets.

"Is that an order…?" Sebastian cooed in Ciel's ear.

Ciel resisted the urge to look at his older brother.

"Y-yes….I…I order you to make room for me…." Ciel said as best he could.

Another chuckle and warm breath to the ear.

"Yes….my Lord…"

Ciel suddenly felt warmth all around him as Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's midsection and pulled the younger teens back against his chest.

Ciel blushed, but didn't protest against the warmth being given to him.

At the age of thirteen, Ciel Phantomhive began to wonder what the feeling inside his heart was….

* * *

**Autumn:** well, i hope this was good *bows* thank you all again!

**Undertaker:** till next time~ hee hee hee


	4. Chapter 4

**Autumn:** ahhh i feel so stressed it's sooo not funny! college is taking it's toll on me and i'm slightly losing it. **I HAVEN"T COLORED IN ANYTHING IN TWO WEEKS!**! (>.>) bad Autumn! anyway, i hope i didn't make you guys wait too long. i promise the next chapter will be what everyone is waiting for! (^_^)

**Author's Note:** ok, i finally really know where i want to go with this and how it will end. it might take a while but please stay with me! i will do my best as a writer to make my readers laugh, cry, smile. and possibly make a bad day become better!

**Undertaker:** Autumn does not own Kuroshitsuji, but she does plan on owning the first DVD veeeeery soon ehh eeh heheh heeh ehee.

**Autumn:** (O.o) calm down there Undertaker...

**Undertkaer:** shouldn't you tell them...?

**Autumn:** tell them what>...OH! i am glad to announce that my dear friend Kathy will be helping me show case this story as well as give you some info while i am out (^_^) (buuut i'll make sure that doesn't happen! i will stay strong!)

**Undertaker:** enjoy~

**Autumn:** happy reading!

* * *

**Ch.4 - Seventeen**

February twenty-third. It was snowing on that day and a boy with raven black locks was sleeping soundlessly in his bed. Then, a knock on his door.

"Sebastian, sweetie you need to get up for school." Lilith's gentle yet stern voice rang.

Sebastian groaned and then slowly sat up. He stretched his arms, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes to the world.

"Yeah…school…" the raven haired teen said.

Sebastian did the following; he brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and put on his school uniform. As the teen walked down to the kitchen he bumped into a familiar teal haired teen.

"Oh hey, morning big bro." Ciel said looking up at his older brother.

"Morning." Sebastian smiled.

As the boys sat down at the table eating breakfast, Lilith came up to Sebastian and kissed the top of his head. The raven haired teen looked at his mother confused.

"Oh come now don't give me that look. Happy birthday sweetie." Lilith said kissing her son's head again.

Ah yes, today was Sebastian birthday. The raven haired teen smiled and took a sip at his apple juice.

"Happy birthday big bro."

Sebastian looked at Ciel as the younger teen walked up to him. Ciel then gave his older brother a gentle push to his arm and then grinned. Sebastian smiled and rubbed his arm.

"That hurt you know…" Sebastian faked a cry.

"You big baby it did not." Ciel said sticking out his tongue.

"Sweetie…?" Lilith walked in.

"Yeah mom?" Sebastian said looking.

"You father is on the phone." The dark haired woman said.

Ciel watched as Sebastian got up from his seat and walked over to the living room. Lilith handed her son the phone and walked back into the kitchen.

"Dad?" Sebastian asked making sure it was him.

"Hey, good to hear from you again." Said a voice on the other line.

Adam Michaelis, that was Sebastian's father's name. The man was as tall as Sebastian, or so the teen remembered with dirty blonde hair and honey brown eyes.

"How have you been?" Sebastian asked.

"Pretty good, yourself?" Adam asked.

"Busy, you could say. My teachers want to put me in more then just AP classes. Some want to put me in college already." Sebastian chuckled.

Adam gave out a small laugh as well.

"You've got my brains there kiddo. Anything excited going on?" the man asked.

"Not really, I'm not sure if I want to do anything today." Sebastian said honestly.

"Come now don't be like that. It's your birthday, you should have some fun. Go out with a couple of friends." Adam said.

"No, that's okay. Spending my birthday here is fine." Sebastian smiled to himself.

He looked over at Ciel to see the younger teen talking to Lilith.

"How…how has your mother been…?" Came a rather soft voice from Adam.

The raven haired teen frowned at this.

"She's….happy…" Sebastian decided.

"That's….that's good to hear. And you?" Adam asked.

Sebastian looked over at Ciel again and this time the teal haired boy met his eyes with a questioning look on his face. Sebastian smiled.

"I'm okay too." The raven haired boy said.

"That's always good to hear." Adam said.

"Hey, dad…" Sebastian said after a minute.

"Yeah, what's up kiddo?"

Sebastian smiled at the little pet name. His dad had called him that since he was small.

"Thanks for calling…" Sebastian said.

And only Sebastian could tell but he could feel the smile forming on his father's face.

"Happy birthday, Sebastian." Adam said.

Once the two hung up it was just about time for the two teens to head of to school. Sebastian always walked Ciel to school before the two parted ways.

"See you later." Ciel called out as he ran toward his school's gates.

Sebastian waved good bye and turned the other way, walking over to his high school. The winter chill was a little much, Sebastian wondered if maybe he should have brought a scarf.

"Sebas-chan!" came an all too familiar voice to the raven haired teen.

"Morning Grell." Sebastian said without looking at the red haired teen now next to him.

"Oh is that anyway to greet your friend." Grell whined.

Sebastian looked to see that the redhead had his hair tied back in a ponytail.

"You tied your hair back?"

Grell's face lit up at Sebastian's noticing.

"Do you like it? I thought I'd give it a try after so many people telling me." Grell grinned.

"Yeah, it looks good." Sebastian honestly said.

"Oh, and by the waaay…"

The redhead hopped in front of the Sebastian, making the raven haired teen halt. From behind his back Grell pulled out a small box wrapped in black paper and a red ribbon it. Sebastian carefully took the box and looked at it.

"What is it…?" Sebastian raised a brow.

"What does it look like silly, it's a present." Grell grinned.

As the two began walking again, Sebastian slowly unwrapped the gift.

"The paper took forever to find! Not many places sell black wrapping paper." Grell said looking at Sebastian face.

Sebastian tucked the black paper and red ribbon in his pocket for later throwing out. He then opened a black box to see what was inside. Inside was a silver cylinder earring with rose designs. Sebastian looked at the earring in awe. It looked beautiful.

"Well, do you like it?" Grell asked with a hoping face.

"Yeah, it looks really cool." Sebastian said.

"Ah I was right! And Will said you would look better in studs." Grell said grinning.

"You were hanging out with Will this week?" Sebastian asked putting the earring away.

The raven haired teen could see the blush on Grell's face. Wait, blush?

"Anyway, will you wear it? I thought it would great on you, I have studs, but a cylinder earring would look great on you." Grell grinned changing the subject.

"I'll try it on later then." Sebastian said.

Grell smiled wide and gave Sebastian a good slap on the shoulder. The raven haired teen rubbed his arm and laughed.

"Ow that hurt." Sebastian chuckled.

"Happy birthday Sebas-chan!" the redhead grinned.

Suddenly the late bell rang and Sebastian was running after Grell to make it to class on time. The raven haired teen was greeted with many of the other students and a few teachers wishing him a happy birthday. Sebastian found it a little weird that so many people knew; then again he was well respected in school.

During lunch the raven haired teen and the redhead went up to the roof to eat lunch and to also put the earring on Sebastian. Grell was excited to see that his friend liked his present so much.

"It might hurt a little so bare with it…" Grell said looking at Sebastian's cartilage.

"Don't worry, just get it over with." Sebastian said closing his eyes.

Grell angled the cylinder earring on the upper cartilage of Sebastian's ear. Taking a deep breath the redhead clipped the earring in place and felt Sebastian flinch.

"Did it hurt?" Grell said in a worried tone.

"A…a little…" the raven haired teen said.

Just then the door opened and the two looked to see William Spears. The young teen with glasses looked at the two, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…hello…" Will said.

"Oh hi William!" Grell smiled bright.

"You want to eat lunch with us?" Sebastian asked rubbing his ear.

"I was looking for Grell, but if you're busy then I'll…."

"Oh Will come and sit down. I was just putting on Sebas-chan's earring." Grell said grabbing Will's arm and sitting the teen down.

Will looked as Sebastian showed him the silver earring.

"It does look good on you." Will said.

"See, I told you!" Grell grinned.

The raven haired teen took note that Will and Grell seemed to be very comfortable around each other when he could have sworn that not only a week ago the two were at each other's throats. Grell didn't seem so hyper and Will didn't look so stuck up. It got Sebastian thinking.

"When did you two become such good friends?"

Sebastian did miss the blush on Grell face as the redhead looked at Will then back at the raven haired teen.

"Well…..you see….Will and I…" Grell's face burned with the color red.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Will asked looking at Grell.

The redhead nodded.

"Tell me what?" Sebastian asked a bit confused.

"You see Sebas-chan….Will and I are…we're daring…." Grell said blushing the color of scarlet.

Sebastian's eyes widened. He wasn't going to lie, this did surprise him. He didn't think that the redhead of the school and the school's most stuck up president of the disciplinary committee would be going on. Plus the two were both male as well. Sebastian didn't mind, much less cared if they were both male, it was their choice.

It seemed that Sebastian hadn't said anything for more then a minute because Grell was looking at him with huge eyes and Will looked ready to bitch the raven haired teen out if he said something to hurt the redhead. Sebastian just smiled.

"I'm happy for you both."

Grell's teary face turned into his wide shark teeth grin and he hugged the raven haired teen with glee. Will smiled and lifted his glasses with his pencil.

"Well then, I should get going, those files aren't going to fix themselves. I'll see you after school, Grell."

Will stood up and gave Grell a warming smile and made his way to the roof exit.

"By the way, happy birthday, Sebastian."

With that, Will left.

There was a moment of silence between the raven head teen and the redhead.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Sebastian grinned.

"A…about two weeks now…" Grell blushed.

"Two weeks and you didn't tell me? I'm hurt Grell." Sebastian said placing his hand over his 'broken' heart.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Sebas-chan I-I-I didn't know how you would take it!" Grell panicked.

Sebastian laughed making Grell puff his cheeks out. When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Grell and Sebastian began heading back; though something came in the redhead mind.

"Um…do you like anyone Sebas-chan?" Grell asked.

Sebastian stopped, halting Grell. The raven haired teen looked at his friend and smiled.

"Yes…. I do…"

When Sebastian turned to walk to class Grell noticed something. His raven haired friend's smile was anything but happy.

The school day ended well for Sebastian. When he walked in his house he could hear laughing as he took off his shoes. Upon entering the living room he saw Vincent, his mother, and Ciel all sitting around the coffee table with a chocolate cake ready to be eaten.

"Happy birthday!" the family cheered.

And Sebastian gave a warm smile…

"So today Finnian overwatered the flower and had to clean up the mess. I swear he loves plants but can never take care of them, even if his life depended on it." Ciel said taking a bite of the cake.

"Now Ciel, that's sounds a little mean." Lilith said.

"But it's true." Ciel pointed out.

Sebastian smiled. His birthday was turning out just how he wanted it.

"I see the young man here has a little something to show us." Came Vincent's voice.

Sebastian looked at the teal haired man with a confused face, until the man pointed to his left ear.

"Sebastian, is that an earring?" Lilith said looking over her son.

"What, you got your ear pierced? When?" Ciel said rushing over to look at his older brother's ear.

"Umm….Grell brought it for me. He said I would look good in one." Sebastian said moving his hair behind his ear.

He watched as Ciel came a little too close to his face and looked at the cylinder earring.

"It's kind of pretty." The younger teen said.

"Glad you like it. It's the best present I could receive from a friend." Sebastian smiled.

At this Sebastian saw Ciel pout. Now that was odd.

"Well, we all bought you something. This one is from me." Lilith said holding out a rectangular box wrapped in red wrapping paper.

"Mom, you really didn't have to…and it's…so big…" Sebastian eyes widened.

His mother pushed the box in his hands; the raven haired teen opened the box only to have his eyes widen even more. Sebastian opened up the case as he unwrapped it from the paper to reveal a new copper brown violin. The raven haired teen's finger slowly ran over the smooth surface of the violin.

"M….mom….." Sebastian looked at his mother with still wide eyes.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Lilith walked over and kissed her sons head.

The next gift came from Vincent and Sebastian had to admit he was a little scared to open the gift. He was happy it was smaller then his mothers's but when he opened the velvet box the older teen's eyes widened again. Inside was a silver pocket watch. Sebastian looked up at Vincent as if asking permission to keep the expensive looking item in his hand.

"Calm down Sebastian, it's your birthday and I thought an old fashion pocket watch would look good on you." The teal haired man smiled.

Sebastian couldn't help but stand up and bow.

"Thank you very, very much." The raven haired teen said.

"Oh sweetie, there's no need to be so formal, it's your birthday." Lilith laughed.

Sebastian sat back down and then his eyes traveled over to his younger brother. He could see Ciel blushing a cute shade of pink. The younger teen pulled out a thin box wrapped in blue paper and handed it to the older teen. His face grew pinker the minute Sebastian began unwrapping the gift.

Once the wrapper was gone Sebastian wore a gentle smile on his face. The gift was a well made drawing of him and Ciel when they were younger. It seemed like such a long time since Ciel and Sebastian had been five and nine. Sebastian turned to Ciel and hugged the smaller teen tight.

"Thank you so much, Ciel." Sebastian whispered.

The family called it a night and Sebastian bowed again at his mother and Vincent. The two laughed and said that he was being too formal. Sebastian just smiled. As the older teen slipped into his pajamas and crawled into his bed he placed the picture Ciel drew and framed on his nightstand. He smiled at it before falling asleep.

And at the age of seventeen, Sebastian Michaelis thought his was an awful older brother.

* * *

**Autumn:** hope you all liked it. please wait kindly for the next one, i will have it up as soon as i an ^^

**Undertaker:** reeeeviews + Autumn = more Yaoi for you all hee hee hee

**Autumn:** see you soon! (hopefully O.o)


	5. Chapter 5

**Autumn:** O.O oh god i hope it hasn't been long! in any case, please excuse the wait, i hope this makes up (^_^)

**Author's Note:** you guys are SOOOOOOOOO sweet! thank you so, so much *bows, deeply grateful* now i know some of you were sad that there is no more Lolli but please try to understand that they were 5 and 9. however, if flashbacks are what you want just wait and see ^^. i read someone said this was a bit boring O.o i see it as, there is always peace before chaos, so please be clam. (^^) another thing is... i need a beta reader. so, i will have more info on that at the end. if you are willing to help please read the A/N at the end (^_^)

**WARNING:** because of all the sweet words and help you readers deserve it! LEMON! i hope did okay, this is my first time posting up a lemon (O.o) sooo i'm a little embarrassed...

**Undertaker:** i think that went well hee hee

**Kathy:** what do you mean? we haven't even started yet!

**Autumn:** please forgive me if there are any mistakes. until i get a Beta Reader i will do my very best to proofread, even IF i have to read it at least 20 times. my readers only deserve the best!

**Kathy:** please enjoy!

* * *

**Ch.5 – A Devil's Hour, A Saint's Sin**

Sebastian was sleeping soundlessly in the warmth of his bed, until he felt the edge sink in. Some part of him knew who it was, but the raven haired teen wondered for what reason he was here.

"Ciel, what are you doing up so late…." Sebastian said sitting up.

The older teen rubbed his eyes before looking at his younger brother. The younger teen wore a button up shirt much too big for him and dark blue boxers; that was it. Seeing Ciel's pale cream legs made Sebastian avert his eyes. What was Ciel doing? Sebastian looked at the time to see that it was about three in the morning.

"Ciel, was there something you wanted?" Sebastian asked.

"Big bro….?" Ciel said in a soft tone.

"Yes?"

"What….what else do you want for your birthday?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian looked at his brother confused.

"Ciel, my birthday was yesterday. It's three in the morning. If you want to sleep here I don't mind…" Sebastian said stretching his arms.

"Why…do you always say that…?" came Ciel's rather shy voice.

Sebastian looked at the younger teen again.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked confused.

"You….you always treat me like I'm special, so….so doesn't the same go to you when I want to do something for you?" Ciel said looking at his older brother.

The raven haired teen was still some what confused.

"Ciel, you're my younger brother, I'll always treat you like a little king." Sebastian smiled.

"Big bro….you avoided my question…" the teal haired teen said.

Sebastian's brows knitted together in confusion. Ciel was acting weird.

"What else do you want for your birthday?" Ciel asked again.

Sebastian averted his eyes again.

"N…nothing. I had a wonderful birthday and I-"

"I order you to tell me!" Ciel said in a loader tone.

Sebastian jolted. He couldn't go against that order. He promised Ciel that no matter what he would never lie to him. Sebastian had kept that promise and he wasn't going to stop now. But….what would the price be for telling his younger brother that he….

"I…. I want…." Sebastian stopped and thought it over again.

"Big bro don't make me say it again. Do you not trust me anymore? We used to tell each other everything. I know I'm stubborn and I can be a brat but I never once doubted you and I could always talk to you…"

Sebastian gritted his teeth at Ciel's words.

"When did we stop telling each other secrets? When did we stop holding hands and playing together? Why is it that you tease me with kisses but never really mean them…..do you…." Ciel stopped and looked down at his hands.

Sebastian gripped the sheets tight. No, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He swore he would not be the reason for Ciel's tears. Never, he promised.

"…kiss…." Sebastian said softly.

"What…?" did Ciel hear his brother right?

"I want to…kiss you…" Sebastian said not meeting Ciel's eyes.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Is….is that alright…?" the raven haired teen dared to look into those azure eyes.

"Is that all you want?" Ciel asked a little too innocently.

Sebastian nodded.

"Okay, you can kiss me. I give you full permission since it's a birthday gift to you." Ciel smiled, as if proud of himself.

Sebastian slowly moved up to his younger brother and sat on his knees. As he inched closer, Ciel began blushing. Sebastian looked into those pretty blue eyes before closing the distance and capturing Ciel's lips in a gentle kiss. It was a soft kiss, unmoving and innocent. Just like their first.

Ciel thought about their first kiss. It was like this one, but the younger teen felt as if Sebastian was trying to hold himself back. And….was Sebastian shaking? When the older teen pulled away he let out a ragged sigh. His eyes seemed lost in thought.

"Big bro….?" Ciel asked moving a little closer.

Sebastian looked up at him, his eyes lidded and Ciel could see that his eyes were the color of rich roses.

"Do you….want another one…? Ciel asked touching Sebastian's shoulder.

The older teen was shaking.

Sebastian ran his fingers roughly through his hair. This was too much.

"Ciel….I think you should go back to bed…" Sebastian's voice cracked.

"No it's okay I don't mind. If you want another I won't complain." Ciel said, desperately almost.

The younger teen touched his older brother's shoulder and when Sebastian looked up at him, he never knew how beautiful Sebastian really looked. Ciel couldn't stop himself when his hand reached out to touch a pale cheek and then run small fingers through silk black locks. His brother's neck was exposed; the button up shirt Sebastian was wearing seemed to tease Ciel by showing him soft looking skin. Ciel unconsciously placed a kiss on Sebastian's upper lip.

Sebastian suddenly sat on his knees again and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist. The younger teen looked up at his older brother and turned several shades of pink. Sebastian kissed Ciel again with eyes lidded. Ciel couldn't help but stare back into those rose red eyes as his own azure ones began to lower. And the raven haired teen kissed him deeper; adding more pressure to the younger's lips. Ciel let out a muffled sound as one hand gripped Sebastian's shoulder while the other could feel his heartbeat against a small palm.

The arms around Ciel's waist tightened and Sebastian pulled the younger closer; in fact, he was pushing him back ever so slowly until the two fell back on the bed. Ciel gasped as his back hit the mattress and then his breath hitched when he stared up at the person who was his older brother.

Sebastian stared down at him with those lidded red eyes just like that night on Ciel's thirteenth birthday. The younger felt a knot in his stomach. If Sebastian teased him, if he pulled away now Ciel felt that his chest would explode. He didn't want Sebastian to leave.

Sebastian inched closer and looked into Ciel's eyes. Just like that night.

"This…is going to feel different….if you don't like it then bite my tongue….but I can't really grantee that I'll stop…" Sebastian whispered out.

Ciel wanted to ask what he meant by 'bite my tongue'. But before he could ask, Sebastian kissed him again….harder this time. Ciel gasped and that gave him his answer.

Sebastian's tongue slowly entered Ciel's mouth and the younger's gasps became muffled. Ciel gripped at Sebastian's shirt, not used to the feeling. At first he really did think about biting Sebastian's tongue, but as his older brother's lips moved tenderly against his and the invading tongue lapped at Ciel's, as if asking to play, the younger found that he was being drawn into the moment.

But it wasn't just that; he could smell the cinnamon and clove of his older brother, he could feel the heat of his body pressing closer, _harder_, against his, he could taste the bitter sweetness on his tongue. There wasn't anything that _wasn't_ Sebastian that filled the younger teen's senses. Ciel tilted his head, giving that sweet tongue more of his mouth and throat. The younger's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck and shoulder.

The younger moaned, pulling Sebastian closer. This feeling…it felt nice. Sebastian's hand trailed down, unbuttoning a few buttons and then rubbing, pinching the cute pink nipples.

"Mmph!" Ciel gasped.

Sebastian played with the nipple until it was pert. His hand then trailed lower, lower, until…

"Ahh!"

Ciel threw his head back, breaking the kiss and trying to piece together what was going on.

Sebastian's hand…..was at the front of his boxers, touching Ciel in a place the boy himself had never touched. Sebastian rubbed him through the fabric until Ciel was unconsciously rubbing against Sebastian's hand. That was when Sebastian's hand disappeared inside the dark blue boxers.

"Ahhhh! B-big bro wh-…" Ciel gasped again.

Long, sender fingers touched the smooth flesh that was Ciel's cock. The younger teen breathed deep and buried the side of his face in the sheets. Sebastian took the time to kiss down Ciel's neck, which rewarded him with a soft moan. Sebastian rubbed, stroked, and gently pinched at the cute flesh, earning gasps, moans and even whimpers from his younger brother. He removed the boxers while kissing Ciel's cute nipple and then began slowly pumping the teen.

"Ahhh…haah….." Ciel gripped his brother's shoulders in hopes of staying sane.

This….this felt good. What ever Sebastian was doing to him, it felt good. He felt soft lips traveling down his stomach, lower down to his navel, then to his…

"Ah!" Ciel saw stars.

A warm and wet feeling surrounded his cock and the only thing Ciel could hold onto were the black locks of Sebastian's hair. With one hand he covered his mouth. Heaven on this very earth would only know what Lilith and Vincent would do if they saw this.

Sebastian sucked, pulled at the cute tip, and rolled his tongue between the slit, earning a muffled gasp from Ciel. The raven haired teen deep throated the still growing cock and continued sucking, humming to create sweet vibrations. Ciel gasped again.

Ciel felt a burning in his stomach. A pulling that was ready to snap at any moment. Just when he thought that pulling would snap, Sebastian pulled away. He whimpered, _whimpered_, at the loss of contact. Ciel looked at his brother with pleading eyes but then noticed; Sebastian had a problem of his own.

"Bi…..big b-bro…." Ciel breathed out.

Sebastian unbuttoned his pants and released his own throbbing member from its prison. Ciel watched as his older brother began touching himself. Ciel thought that Sebastian almost looked in pain. So the younger crawled over to him.

"C-Ciel…" Sebastian groaned out.

He gasped when he felt another hand touching his burning flesh.

He met Ciel's eyes as the younger began touching him, stroking him.

"Does…does it feel….better…?" Ciel breathed.

Sebastian let out a ragged held breath and pushed Ciel back down. He hovered over his younger brother and began spreading those pale legs. Ciel's eyes widened in confusion and he looked up at his older brother, who looked back at him.

"Tell me…to stop now…" Sebastian breathed.

When Ciel said nothing, Sebastian inched closer, the tip of his cock touching the puckered entrance.

"Last chance…..tell me to stop…." Sebastian said looking into Ciel's eyes.

Again when Ciel said nothing, Sebastian dropped his lips on Ciel's in a crushing kiss….and slowly began entering.

"Mmmpphh!"

Ciel's arms flew and gripped tight at Sebastian's back, his nails slightly digging into the shirt and skin.

"I….I won't hurt you…but you….you need to relax…Ciel…" Sebastian breathed in his brother's ear. "Just hold onto me…..ok…"

Ciel nodded and took in a deep breath.

As Sebastian continued to push in he stopped every time Ciel gripped his shirt. Once all the way in Sebastian let out a long held breath. He looked down at Ciel and was happy to see that his brother was still breathing. Ciel opened his eyes and was met with Sebastian's smiling face.

"Do you want a kiss….?" Sebastian was surprised that his voice was a little calmer now.

Ciel nodded and pulled Sebastian closer.

The raven haired teen kissed Ciel with tender love, and sweet passion. His moved his lips sensually, savoring the kiss. His tongue played and lapped at Ciel's and when the younger wanted to explore Sebastian's mouth, the older teen was more then willing to let Ciel have his way. Ciel wrapped his legs around his brother's waist and gasped at the feeling it brought him.

"Can I move…?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded, his eyes becoming glazed over.

Sebastian was slow. He pulled out to the tip, smiling at the whimper Ciel made, and slowly pushed back in. He repeated this until he felt Ciel was ready, then he sped up.

"Ahh…ah-ah haah…" Ciel moaned.

"How…does it feel…?" Sebastian groaned out.

"G….good…..b-big bro….." Ciel breathed pulling Sebastian closer.

Skin slapped against skin and the creaking of the bed could be heard. The only witness to this act was the moon. This act…was sin. And Sebastian knew it. To want someone, to want his brother in such a way…. But no, the raven haired teen threw those thoughts out the window. Ciel did not run from him, didn't scream at him for kissing him. No, the younger was here, in his arms and all around him. The tight heat that was Ciel told Sebastian that all this was real. And he would be gentle.

"B….bi…bro….ahh…."

Yes, he would be gentle.

"Haah…ah! Ah-ah big…..b-bro…"

Sebastian grinded into the sweet spot that made his younger brother see white strings of desire. He rolled his hips, rubbing against that spot, feeling his own desire beginning to snap. He wanted the feeling…..

"Ahh….hah haah…ahh…b-big….ahh~"

Sebastian wanted the feeling to last.

Whether this be a damned sin or not, he wanted this to last.

"Ciel…..ah….I…..love you….."

And under the watchful moon with the night sky as their only witness, Ciel Phantomhine and Sebastian Michaelis became one.

* * *

**Author's Note About Beta Reader Needed:** okay, so, there are pros to becoming my Beta Reader

**1.)** you will get to see what happens before anyone! xD

**2.)** YOUR opinion is very important to me. if you have ideas, comments, or there is something you don't think the readers will understand, you say is as important as mine. i am very open minded and willing to accept my mistakes.

**3.)** i give you my trust. the reason i am saying that is because i have heard that a story ch. was stolen and to have that happen to a writer is dreadful, so, sending you my story to reread is a big step for me. please don't break my trust.

**4.)** we make readers happy (^o^) !

**Autumn:** it is mainly the fist but making a reader happy is always a good feeling.

**Undertaker:** hee hee hee hee

**Kathy:** O.e

**Autumn:** thank you very much!


	6. Chapter 6

**Autumn:** now, since today is a very special day ^_^ i think i will post another ch!

**Author's Note:** so, i had to change something in cp5 that i totally missed O.o but it should be okay now. thank you everyone you are so nice to me! ok ok, this ch. gives some info and i kid you not i did go on Wiki and looked this up! i hope this ch. is ok.

**WARNING:** um...Ciel is being a naughty boy... / and i swear i got this off of a friend saying she liked the way i smelled and she wanted my shirt!

**Kathy:** you mean me -.- ?

**Autumn:** O.o um...

**Undertaker:** now who has the dirty mind hee hee hee.

**Autumn:** -/- sorry for mistakes...

* * *

**Ch.6 – The Musky Smell Of Cinnamon And Clove**

It was March; soft snow fell to the floor and houses were kept nice and warm for families. Children could be seen playing out in the snow and enjoying the winter wonderland that lay before them. Lovers spent the most time together cuddled in hotel rooms and having time for one another. The smell of snow and mint was in the air.

All for but one Ciel Phantomhive. The younger teen stared out his window with a book in hand, though something caught his eye and he stopped reading. Out in the world of winter was Sebastian, making a few extra dollars by shoveling the sidewalks of neighbors' houses. Ciel watched as his older brother wore smiles for everyone he passed and chatted with a certain red haired friend.

It had nearly been three weeks since he and Sebastian engaged in what Ciel found out to be sex. Though the younger teen knew about it (he had been studying it in his science class) he thought it was an act normally preformed by a man and a woman, or that's what he had been taught. And to top off everything, he had had _sex_ with his _older brother_.

Now, it wasn't that Ciel didn't like it, in fact, he liked it very much. He liked it even more so that he and Sebastian had done such an act together. But the main topic remained burned in the back of his mind. He had done it with his older brother. Even though he and Sebastian weren't related by blood he still saw the older as…well, as a brother.

Ciel went as far as to look up what he and Sebastian had done. And there it was in bold letters on Wikipedia; **incest**. It was sexual intercourse between close relatives. Ciel read that depending on the culture the type of incest differed. Some included living in the same household or belonging to the same clan. There were ones of blood relatives and some went as far to include related by adoption or marriage. Incest between adult and those under the age of consent was considered a form of child sexual abuse. Ciel read about sibling incest where the older brother would abuse younger siblings. That made Ciel cringe.

Not only had he and Sebastian been under age but, and no matter how many times Ciel read on, the act was _illegal_ and his older brother could go to jail for what they had done. What Sebastian had done in the eyes of the nation was sexually abuse Ciel, and how the younger had read it, Sebastian had raped him. In the eyes of the nation, his school, and his parents, be it Lilith and Vincent or if Rachel ever found out, Sebastian and Ciel had done an act considered, no, _called_ taboo.

But…as Ciel stared out the window to look at his older brother, he couldn't bring himself to care. If Sebastian had really wanted to rape him he would have done so the minute Ciel walked into the older's room that very night on Sebastian's seventeenth birthday. But the raven haired teen had hesitated and he hesitated the whole time Ciel was there. He even gave Ciel the chance to run, to turn away. Sebastian had been scared of hurting Ciel, of scaring him, of breaking him. Or that's what Ciel wanted so much to believe.

And ever since that night, their relationship did change somewhat. Ciel was always looking forward to any hug Sebastian would give him. And when ever the teal haired teen kissed his brother's cheek Sebastian would always return a smile, a gentle and happy smile. Ciel didn't see it as rape. And he knew that Sebastian would never do such a thing to him.

Sebastian's hugs….Ciel found that he was beginning to like them more and more. It was mainly because he got to smell his brother's bitter, yet sweet scent. Ciel would bury his face in Sebastian's chest for almost five whole minutes. He would stay longer, but his body was beginning to feel the aching need. Ciel's body was craving for Sebastian's skin, and the younger knew it. As he stared out the window just looking and thinking about Sebastian Ciel could feel a certain part of his body throb.

Now, Ciel tired to ignore it the first week, but the task was becoming harder. The second week he merely poked at the stiff member in his pants. Now….now it was becoming too much. Ciel rubbed at it budge in his pants and hissed. He rubbed more and then curled in his chair hissing out more. This was not helping.

"What….should I do…?" Ciel breathed.

He wanted Sebastian, there was no denying that, but his brother wouldn't be back till later. That lean body, those would be cold hands that would burn him, his sweet scent… Wait…

Ciel had an idea.

The teen dashed out of his room, with some strain, and opened the door to Sebastian's room. He grabbed a black shirt that was on top of his brother's laundry and quickly headed back to his room. He locked his door and closed his sheer curtains. He hopped on his bed and pulled the blanket over his body. Once hidden away Ciel held the shirt close to his nose and took in Sebastian's scent.

Sweet cinnamon and bitter clove; there was a hint of rose in the mix that only added to Ciel's fantasy. The younger took in another breath as his hand made its way down his pants. He gasped and began rubbing the smooth flesh while he gripped the shirt. Sebastian's smell was wonderful.

He pumped the throbbing cock but soon whimpered and took off his pants, letting them fall to the floor. His face fell into his soft pillow as he bit the shirt; he imagined it was his brother's neck. Would Sebastian like it if he bit him? Ciel pumped harder, faster, pulling and rubbing the slit, muffling soft moans into the pillow.

"Haah…b-big….bro…" Ciel moaned.

The teal haired teen played with his soft sack, squeezing and rubbing, trying to remember everything Sebastian did to him that night. He gripped the shirt, taking in all the sweet scent it had to offer.

"B…bi….big…b-bro….ahh…"

Ciel reached further, feeling the puckered hole. Yes, that's where Sebastian had made him feel things he never felt. Carefully Ciel slide a finger in and gasped at the unknown feeling. He moved the finger in and out, getting used to his own finger before he added a second. He gasped again.

"Ahhh…haaah bro…..b-big….bro…."

He moved his fingers faster, experimenting with what felt good, trying to make it feel better. Moving his fingers in a scissoring motion felt good, curling his finger felt better, and when Ciel rubbed a spot that made him see stars he moaned loader.

"Ahh! Haahh…haahhahh…Se….."

Ciel stopped….wait…had he almost…?

"Se…bas…tian…." He tried.

It felt….different. Saying his brother's name out loud made the feeling seem….more real.

"Se…Sebas…tian…" Ciel said in a soft voice.

He began moving his fingers again, faster, trying to push in harder.

"Haah…Sebas….Sebastian…."

His other hand stopped gripping the shirt as it trailed down to his leaking cock. Instead, he buried his face into the shirt, just like he did when ever Sebastian hugged him. He buried his brother's scent into his senses. He licked at the shirt, biting, kissing, wanting to taste his brother, no, his _Sebastian_.

"Ahh..Sebastian…Se-Sebastian, Sebastian…haahh ahh-ah…mo…." Ciel moaned.

_Sebastian was touching him, playing with him, teasing him in a way that felt good. Sebastian pulled him close, letting Ciel take in his scent, letting Ciel bite him, letting Ciel kiss him, letting Ciel want him. _

"More ahh….more Sebastian…haah-ah aahh~"

_Sebastian rubbed against that sweet spot and Ciel cried out. He thrusted his fingers in deeper, he pressed his thumb against the dripping slit._

"Ahhh! M-more…pl-please Sebastian….Sebastian….mooore~"

More…Ciel bucked his hips back and forth feeling his cock and that sweet spot both throb for more.

"Sebastian….Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian….ehhahh-ahh….Se-_Sebastiaaan_…!"

Ciel came hard as he moaned out Sebastian's name, biting into the black shirt and soon falling on his side and breathing hard. Ciel pulled the shirt close, hugging it tightly. He thought of Sebastian holding him, whispering sweet words in his ear. Sweet nothings that made the younger teen feel warm.

"His shirt…it smells musky…" Ciel said with closed eyes.

And Ciel Phantomhive began to feel the heat of musky desire.

* * *

**Autumn/Kathy:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL! 3 3

**Ciel:** why are so many people calling me today?

**Autumn/Kathy:** O.O

**Undertaker:** ahh hello earl, we just finished a little chapter about you he he he

**Ciel:** what? *grabs paper*

**Autumn:** Nooooo!

**Ciel:** *turns bright red* i-I AM _**NOT**_ LKE THAT!

**Kathy:** suuuuuure sweetie...

**Ciel:** i'm not! and what is this? Sebastian is my BROTHER? has the world gone mad!

**Autumn:** i...i hope you readers liked it -/-

**Ciel:** / what in hell is going on!


	7. Chapter 7

**Autumn:** whoooo hoooo! what's up people! *bows* you all are truly very kind. i got so many people wanting to help and i thank each and everyone of you. however, i had to choose one, but please know that if you ever need anything or have a request, let me know. you readers deserve it!

**Author's Note: **please give a warm welcome and round of applause to Shadow's Obsession! not only do i greatly admire her work but she is now my Beta Reader! please be sure to read her stuff, it will blow your mind!

**WARNING:** (O.O) nows comes the moment of truth! will Ciel tell Sebastian how he feels? will Sebastian be able to contain his feeling for Ciel any longer? will the two brothers be able to love one another? or will their love just be a far off dream?

**Kathy: **Autumn doesn't own Kuroshitsuji, but she does draw sexy pics of Sebastian!

**Undertaker:** plus, she draws many Yaoi ones hee hee hee

**Autumn:** thank you Shadow! (^_^) onto the reading!

* * *

**Ch.7 – Love**

The sun had just about set. It was seven at night and a light fall of snow could be seen out of a window. Sebastian sat of on the couch in the living room, reading another new book he had bought. Today's pick was something Grell had actually suggested to the raven haired teen. The book was called 'Go Ask Alice'; it was a girl's diary about how she fell into drugs. Sebastian found it to be rather interesting.

Ciel came downstairs just after having his bath. He looked over at his brother and heat rose in his cheeks.

"Ciel, I just bought some fresh strawberries; do you want some?" Lilith asked, looking over the kitchen counter.

"Oh, yes please!" Ciel smiled.

A snack sounded great.

Ciel stepped into the kitchen, and Lilith handed the teal-haired teen a bowl with a couple of bright red strawberries in it.

"Sebastian, do you want any?" the dark haired woman asked.

"No thanks, I'll have some later," Sebastian said, turning back to his book.

Vincent then walked in, a bright smile on his face. This was not hidden from Lilith.

"My, someone looks happy," the woman giggled.

"Lilith, how would you like to go out today?" Vincent asked, taking Lilith's hands.

The dark haired woman eyed him.

"You mean, like out to a family dinner?" Lilith asked, but her eyes said she was teasing.

"No…I mean, like a date." Vincent smiled.

Needles to say, that Lilith's face turned a shade darker.

"A…a date? Do you mean it?" the woman asked, surprised.

Vincent nodded with a smile.

"I'd love to…but…" Lilith turned to look at the two teens.

Sebastian put his book down and stood up. He grinned at his mom.

"I think you should go. It's been a while since you and Vincent did anything for yourselves. I can watch Ciel, it's no problem." The raven haired teen grinned.

Lilith smiled and hugged her son.

"Okay then, I'll go get ready."

Before Lilith could take a step, Vincent took her hand and smiled wider.

"No need; I have everything planned out."

"Where are we going, then?" Lilith asked.

"It's a surprise…" Vincent winked.

As Lilith giggled, Vincent turned to Sebastian and winked, mouthing a thank you before the couple walked out. Sebastian sighed with a smile. His mom and Vincent really did need more alone time. The raven haired teen sat back down, picking up his book and continuing from where he had left off.

Ciel watched Sebastian for a while. The raven haired teen wore a gentle expression whenever he was reading. Ciel played with his fingers a little before walking over and sitting next to his brother.

"Um…big bro…" Ciel muttered.

Sebastian looked at him.

"Yes, Ciel?"

Ciel looked down at his fingers again and twirled them a bit. Maybe he shouldn't ask.

"Do you want a hug? I haven't given you one all day have I?" Sebastian asked smiling.

Ciel perked up like a kitten and smiled.

Once Sebastian set down his book, he opened his arms for the waiting teen.

"Come here…" he said gently.

Ciel wasted no time in leaping into his brother's arms. Sebastian hugged the smaller teen tightly while Ciel snuggled his head under Sebastian's chin, listening to his heartbeat. It seemed to be beating fast. Ciel snuggled in deeper and tightened his arms around his older brother. Sebastian smiled.

"Did you miss me that much…?" the older teen teased a bit.

He was surprised when Ciel nodded.

"You always go and work outside…you smell like winter…" Ciel sighed.

Sebastian chuckled. "Is that bad?"

Ciel shook his head. "You smell nice…"

The two stayed in each other's arms for what felt like hours. Ciel had closed his eyes and almost fallen asleep. Funny, the teen could have sworn that he wasn't tired.

"Hey Ciel, have you seen my black shirt?" Sebastian suddenly asked.

When Ciel heard the question his face turned the darkest shade of red possible. He buried his face in his brother's chest.

"Which one? You have a lot of black stuff…" Ciel muttered.

"It's just a normal black shirt. I can't seem to find it and I could have sworn I put in my laundry basket…" Sebastian placed his finger on his chin in a thinking manner.

"What makes you think I know where it is…?" Ciel fisted the shirt Sebastian was wearing.

"Well, I was going to ask mom but…." Sebastian thought again. "I was just wondering," the older teen said.

He placed a kiss on Ciel's head and the younger teen looked up at him. Sebastian could see the cute pink hue on his brother's face and smiled. The two looked into the depths of other's eyes for a while, until Ciel moved closer.

"Kiss me…" the teal haired teen said in a soft voice.

Sebastian's eyes widened. Then he smiled softly and placed a kiss to his brother's forehead. When he pulled away he could see the pout on Ciel's face.

"Why did you do that…?" Ciel said, moving closer.

Sebastian grinned. "You said you wanted a kiss. Did you not like it?"

"No. I want you to kiss me. Like you did…..on your birthday…" Ciel blushed at the memory.

Sebastian's eyes lowered and he suddenly pulled Ciel tight against him. The older rested his head on Ciel's shoulder and rubbed his nose into the crook of his neck. Ciel wrapped his arms around his older brother's shoulders and nuzzled his nose and lips in those black locks.

"Please, big bro…." Ciel whispered.

Sebastian let out a sigh. "When you say it like that, it's really hard for me to say no…"

"Why don't you want to? Do you….not like kissing me….?" Ciel voice turned too soft for Sebastian's liking.

The older pulled away to look at his younger brother, whose eyes looked sad.

"No, it's not like that…I just don't want to force anything on you…" Sebastian lowered his gaze.

Ciel touched his brother's cheek and ran his fingers though the black strands of his hair. The younger moved closer and placed and soft kiss on Sebastian's upper lip. Sebastian looked at Ciel with surprised eyes.

"You're not forcing me if I'm the one asking…" Ciel smiled gently. "Kiss me…"

Sebastian hugged Ciel again, running his fingers through the blue-gray locks. Ciel was acting so…innocent.

"Is that an order…?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel thought for a moment. He didn't want it to be an order, but when he returned the warm hug he could tell that his older brother was shaking ever so slightly. Why was Sebastian shaking? Was he scared?

"Do you….want it to be…?" Ciel decided to ask.

"I won't do anything without your permission…I refuse…" Sebastian said, holding Ciel tighter.

"Big bro…" Ciel pulled away to look at his older brother. "I know you would never do anything to hurt me. Even on that night you were so nice to me." The younger said.

"I…." Sebastian was at a loss of words. "I just…. I need your permission to do anything. I never want to hurt you, never…."

Sebastian pulled Ciel back into his arms. It was like he needed him as a lifeline.

"I'll do anything you ask, just like a loyal butler; I'm your servant…."

Ciel blushed at his older brother's words; it made him smile. Sebastian was thinking of him.

"Then, as my loyal butler, I think you deserve a reward for being so caring." Ciel gave out a small giggle.

This time Sebastian pulled away to look at his younger brother. The smile on Ciel's face made his thin lips curve up. He placed his right hand over his chest and bowed his head slightly.

"You are very kind, my Lord." The raven haired teen smiled.

Ciel let out another little giggle. "As your reward, you are allowed to kiss me to your heart's content."

Sebastian touched Ciel's cheek and the younger marveled at the feel of his older brother's warm hand. Sebastian moved closer and finally closed the distance between them. Ciel lost his sense of thought and pressed against his older brother's soft lips. Sebastian leaned his back against the arm of the couch and wrapped his arms tighter around Ciel's small frame. The younger fisted Sebastian's shirt and let out a soft sound.

Their lips began moving against each others and Sebastian was straining to maintain a little self control. Ciel let out a soft moan, and the raven haired teen couldn't help but tangle his slender fingers in those blue-gray locks and nip at the younger's lips. Once Ciel gasped, he let one string snap.

Sebastian moved forward and Ciel fell backwards, his back hitting the soft cushions of the couch. His blue eyes met with Sebastian's deep red ones before they closed again as the older kissed him. Ciel's arms wrapped around his older brother's neck and his fingers played with the soft black locks. Sebastian licked his lips, and Ciel opened his mouth without a second thought.

Sebastian's tongue snaked into Ciel's mouth and he couldn't help but give a soft moan at the feel. How did he go for three weeks without the taste of the younger laying under him? Oh, and he tasted so good. The sweet and bitter tang of strawberries touched Sebastian's tongue and he could only think of one thing.

_More…._

He touched the roof of Ciel's mouth and explored the softness of his cheeks. He tasted under Ciel's tongue and lapped at the small pink muscle, asking it to play. Sebastian swallowed the saliva when he pulled away, letting Ciel breathe. When Ciel parted his lips and stuck out his tongue, Sebastian pulled it into his mouth and sucked with greedy want.

He loved the noises Ciel was making as he kissed him. He loved the sound of their lips smacking together. He loved the sweet, sweet taste he was drowning his senses in.

When Sebastian pulled away, a string of saliva was connecting their lips. The raven haired teen watched as his younger brother panted and slightly shook under his body. When Ciel opened his eyes, they were glazed over and showed desire in them. His face was a lovely pink hue.

"C…can we…g-go to my room…" Ciel managed to say.

Sebastian didn't say anything about it, though he took Ciel to his room instead. The two sat on Sebastian's bed as the older placed loving kisses on Ciel's face. The younger placed kisses on his older brother's neck, enjoying the shudders he made while Ciel unzipped his pants.

"C-Ciel, what are you…"

"I want you to feel good too. This is another reward for you," Ciel protested.

Sebastian let out a ragged breath when his cock was released from his pants. He was already quite hard. Ciel blushed and bent down to kiss the tip. Sebastian hissed.

"I'll…I'll try my best…" Ciel said.

He licked up the smooth length and sucked on the side. He took the tip of the hot flesh into his mouth and gave it a gentle suck. Sebastian let out a groan at that.

The older gripped at the blue-gray locks and gritted his teeth. Ciel took the hard cock deeper into his mouth and rolled his tongue over the head. He bobbed his head up and down, and when his tongue licked into the slit, Sebastian gripped the sheets and let out a ragged moan. He tried oh so hard not to buck his hips into the warm mouth of his younger brother.

"C-Ciel….s-stop…."

Ciel looked up at his brother with confused eyes. Sebastian pulled Ciel off of him and breathed hard. That felt amazing. He looked at his younger brother and saw that Ciel himself was having his own problem. Sebastian undid Ciel's pants and traveled his hand down the younger's boxers, finding the smooth and erected flesh.

"Haa-Ah!" Ciel gasped.

Sebastian pumped the hard flesh and marveled in all of Ciel's pants and moans.

"B-big-g b-bro…big b-bro…" Ciel panted.

"Yes…?" Sebastian breathed out.

"I-in…me…I-I want you….ahh…"

Ciel looked into his brother's eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I…I want you i-inside m-me…" Ciel moaned.

"Are you sure…" Sebastian whispered, pumping Ciel's cock faster.

Ciel nodded eagerly.

Sebastian stopped his ministrations, making Ciel whimper, and laid the younger down on the bed. He pulled all of Ciel's clothes off and then stripped himself. Sebastian moved in between Ciel's legs and looked into the younger's eyes.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me…" Sebastian kissed Ciel's forehead.

"I…I will….please big bro…please…." Ciel pleaded, wrapping his arms around his older brother.

Sebastian took a deep breath and slowly began moving in. Ciel gasped and held on tighter.

"Relax, okay, I won't ever hurt you…" Sebastian whispered soothingly.

Ciel nodded and spread his legs more. He looked at Sebastian, his face pink and eyes wanting.

Sebastian pushed in slowly, the head of his cock being swallowed in. He groaned at the warm feeling, and it felt like Ciel's puckered hole was pulling him in. Sebastian moved out and pushed in little by little until Ciel was filled to the hilt. The younger's breath was labored and the older's mind was going numb. This feeling was wonderful.

"K…kiss me…" Ciel moaned.

Sebastian complied without a second's hesitation. His lips moved against his younger brother's with passion dipped and laced with the nostalgic feel of being one.

"Can I move…?" Sebastian whispered when their lips parted.

Ciel nodded.

Sebastian pulled out and slowly pushed back in, gently like last time. He sped up just a little as Ciel's moans grew. He would be gentle just like last time.

"Ahh…f-faster…Se…Sebas…..ahhh…" Ciel moaned.

Sebastian stopped and his eyes widened.

"Wh…what did you…say…."

"P-please…..don't hold b-back….faster….h-harder i-if you want…" Ciel met with his brother's eyes.

Sebastian didn't know what to think. He gulped and took the dare as he pulled out to the tip. He then thrusted back in fast and hard and almost came undone at the wonderful sound Ciel made.

"Ahhh! Please…h-harder…."Ciel moaned.

Ciel wrapped his arms tight around Sebastian, pulling him closer.

Sebastian began thrusting faster, pushing in harder, reaching deeper into the younger. He gripped at the bed sheets and panted like a dog. This felt so damn good.

"Se…Sebas…tian…" Ciel moaned.

As they say, screw the damn rules! At hearing his name Sebastian broke all the chains binding his self control. He rolled his hips, grinding deep into Ciel and thrusting with no ounce of shame or regret. Ciel's nails clawed at his older brother's back, and his head craned over as Sebastian began to kiss and even bite at his neck.

"Say it again…." Sebastian groaned. "Say my name…"

Ciel let out a strained moan when Sebastian began to suck at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Se-Sebasti….Sebastian…."

"More…" Sebastian cooed.

"Ahh…nngh ah! Sebas….tian, Sebastian…"

"Say it again, Ciel…scream my name…." Sebastian bit down rather hard on the now marked neck.

Ciel dug his nails into that pale back and threw his head back in bliss. That sweet spot inside his being was being abused in the most delicious of ways. Skin slapped against heated and sweat coated skin, the creaking of the bed bared the two teens as they moved against each other, and the thrilling snow storm beginning outside showcased the desire, the lust, and the passion that the brothers held for one another.

Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, thrusting back to have that hot cock sink deeper into him. He bit Sebastian's neck, earning a moan from the older, and his nails began leaving red marks on the pale back of the raven haired teen.

"Se-Sebastian…please…m-more…" Ciel moaned.

This wonderful act, this act of sin, this act of _taboo_… but these two broke the law of nature. They had turned from the gates of heaven. So what if they were to be damned.? So what if others saw it as disgusting? Ciel had no doubt in his mind that this was what he wanted, Sebastian was who he wanted.

He hugged his brother, no, his _lover_ tight and gave himself to the sin.

"Se-Sebastian…Sebastian, Sebastian…. ~" Ciel moaned wantonly.

"Ciel…Ciel…" Sebastian moaned in a low, husky voice.

Ciel threw his head back as Sebastian buried himself deep into his core.

"_Sebastiaaaan_…!"

White desire coated their chests as Ciel came and the younger teen moaned as Sebastian filled him up with his seed. The two stayed holding each other, catching their breath and enjoying the nostalgic feel of the connection they had.

When Sebastian pulled out, Ciel whimpered just a bit, but sighed softly as the older teen laid next to him and pulled him close. Sebastian draped the blanket over them and held the younger teen close to his chest. He ran his fingers through disheveled hair and kissed Ciel's forehead.

"Are you…okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sebastian said; he was worried he'd been too rough.

"No, not at all. That felt wonderful, I've never been happier in my life…" Ciel said, snuggling closer.

Sebastian smiled, hugging Ciel tighter.

"I hate to say this, but I think we should get dressed…" Sebastian said.

As much as Sebastian wanted to stay curled up against Ciel's naked body, the older teen didn't know when his mother and Vincent would be back. He didn't want them to suddenly walk in and see the two teens lying naked in Sebastian bed covered in body fluids. He didn't want Ciel to go through the series of events that would happen if people found out what they had done.

So, the two took a shower together, sharing sweet kisses and hugs as they washed up. Once pajamas were put on and Sebastian changed his sheets, he and Ciel crawled into the older's bed and continued snuggling. As Sebastian kissed Ciel's neck, he noticed something.

"You smell like strawberries…" Sebastian cooed.

"Hey…big bro….?" Ciel asked, looking up.

Sebastian frowned. He was hoping Ciel would continue calling him by his name.

"Can I….call you Sebastian from now on…?" Ciel asked innocently.

Spoke too soon.

Sebastian cuddled his now lover and smiled brightly.

"Yes, I would like that very much…"

Ciel smiled at how happy his older brother looked. Ciel kissed him on the lips and turned a cute pink hue.

"I…I love you….Sebastian…." Ciel said softly.

It might have been too soon to say such a thing, but Ciel did love Sebastian,; he knew he loved him more then a brother. The younger teen felt a gentle hand caress his face and looked up to see Sebastian smiling ever so gently at him.

"I've waited for you to say that…."

Sebastian placed a final kiss on Ciel's forehead before he held the smaller teen close and closed his eyes.

And Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis now knew what it meant to love.

* * *

**Autumn:** ohh yeah!

**Kathy:** phew!

**Undertaker: **hee hee hee

Ciel: O/O

**Autumn/Kathy:** what are you doing here?

**Ciel:** w-why are Sebastian and i related!

**Undertaker: **its all part of Miss Autumn's plan he hee hee

**Ciel: **-/-

**Autumn:** ^_^" hee hee...


	8. Chapter 8

**Autumn:** I have no right….**NO RIGHT AT ALL!** I have failed you my readers since it has taken me more then 3 mouths to update (TAT) there was so much crap going on that I had no time to reread and post. But that is still no excuse for the wait I've put everyone through! I don't so much as deserve a review!

**Undertaker:** now come Autumn, I'm sure your readers will review and tell you they're happy to have you back. don't put yourself down like that!

**Kathy:** yeah girl you have to stay positive!

**Autumn:** but I'm such a horrible person…. (ToT)

**Undertaker:** don't give in!

**Author's Note:** I wanna thank Shadow for sticking with me, I know I'm TERRIBLE with punctuation but I'm learning, I really am. But, I'll most likely post Ch.9 and proof read myself, I think I've made my readers wait long enough. THANK YOU!

**Kathy:** my friend here doesn't own Kuroshitsuji.

**Undertaker:** buuuuut she now owns the DVDs!

**Kathy:** Undertaker and I know you love Autumn so readers please give her your support!

**Undertaker:** we'll make sure she's in good shape!

**Autumn:** (TAT)

* * *

**Ch.8 – Hush, Hush**

Despite only being thirteen, Ciel Phantomhive was a sophomore at the high school he and Sebastian went to. However, both teens had to enter different buildings, so it was like they went to different schools. They did see each other during lunch though.

The lesson in Ciel's law class today had to do with juvenile justice. The topic was easy enough, even though some of the former laws from back in the 1900s seemed too harsh. Ciel flipped through the book and took notes as the class went on. Ms. Dalles, or Ms. Red, as some have called her, teaches young Ciel's history-slash-law class. And she a scary job at it. Since the woman knew Lilith, she was always calling Ciel her little nephew.

When the bell finally rang, Ciel packed up his things and headed over to his writing class, (which was) taught by Mr. Wordsmith. That was the class he shared with Charles. Sure enough, when Ciel entered he was head locked by the white-haired teen and pulled into class.

"Yoou! Did you do the homework?" Charles asked, almost desperately.

"Y-yeah I did; let go…" Ciel breathed.

The white white-haired teen did and sat on top of his desk. Ciel sat next to him and took out his homework, handing it to Charles. The white-haired boy grinned and quickly began to copy down the notes. Ciel noticed that Charles was looking at him funnily.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Ciel asked, touching his cheek.

Charles didn't say anything until he was finished with the notes. Then he got closer to Ciel and lifted his hand up to whisper.

"Dude….did something happen to you?" Charles asked.

Ciel looked at him, confused. "What…do you mean?"

"Ciel, you realize that there's some kind of light about you, right?" the white-haired teen said.

Ciel shook his head. He didn't even know what Charles was talking about.

Charles sighed. "Look, I'll be forward with you. Did you sleep with someone?"

Ciel blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked again….

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Ciel jumped from his seat, face reddening and eyes narrowing at the question he'd been asked.

"A-are you nuts? I'm only thirteen, for God's sake!" Ciel all but yelled.

Charles blinked at the outburst, and then put his finger on his chin.

"You're right; sorry about that," the white-haired boy said in a calm tone.

"How can you say something like that when you just asked me such an awkward question?" Ciel demanded, ruffling up his own hair.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that you seem lighter… hell, you even seem nicer. I just wanted to know. Are you dating someone, then?" Charles asked, resting his head in his hand.

"No," Ciel said plainly.

"Is it Lizzie?" Charles asked(,) moving closer with glee.

"No! Get out of my face!" Ciel yelled, pushing Charles' head away from his.

"But the girl does have a crush on you," white-haired teen grinned.

" She's what, in seventh grade?" Ciel asked, now annoyed.

"Aaaaad")? Is that really supposed to change anything? You're still thirteen and already you act like some high school senior. Damn, what the hell did your dad teach you?" Charles asked.

"Okay, seats, seats, class." Mr. Wordsmith said, walking into the classroom.

Everyone sat down, some still chatting.

"Okay, let's go over yesterday's notes. I know reading 'The Scarlet Letter' bores you but after this I promise we'll move to creative writing and work on making your own short stories. Now, please get out your books and let's begin."

The class followed the task given.

Ciel couldn't wait for lunch. As silly as it may have sounded, the younger enjoyed seeing his older brother during school. It gave him something to look forward to and it made the day less dull, though Ciel did enjoy hanging out with Charles once in a while.

* * *

Sebastian tapped his pencil on his desk as he stared out the window. He was in his Advanced Algebra/Trig class and he had just finished a test, much too quickly. He thought about checking over his answers, but he knew they were right; his test scores proved that. This was one of two classes the raven raven-haired teen shared with Will; the rest were all simpleminded things where he could help Grell if it was needed.

Sebastian was somewhat annoyed right now, to say the least. He felt a pair of eyes looking at his back, and frankly, he didn't like it. He thought he had played off very well that he was taken, or at least showed that he had someone else on his mind. But, of course, some people just never gave up. The bell finally rang, signaling that lunch was starting. Sebastian grabbed his bag and left, ignoring the eyes watching him.

"Again?" Grell whined.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll have lunch with you and Will sometime soon, I promise," Sebastian waved off.

"W-wait, Sebas-chaaaaaaaaan!"

Sebastian waved goodbye as he made his way to the Sophomore side of the school. He had told Grell that he was tutoring Ciel because the younger was doing poorly in math. Now, that wasn't a compete lie….

Sebastian opened the door that led to the roof, and there he was. The blue-gray-haired teen was sitting against the wall, reading over some notes. Sebastian smiled.

"Hello," he cooed.

Ciel jolted and looked up. Seeing that it was his older brother, he smiled.

"You're late, what took you so long?" Ciel asked as Sebastian sat down.

"Grell almost dragged me to the lunch room. I told him you needed my help and that you were failing math." Sebastian grinned.

Ciel frowned. "I am not failing math. I may have a C, but that doesn't mean I'm failing." Ciel crossed his arms.

"Do you have your math book?" Sebastian asked, taking out a notebook.

Ciel nodded and pulled out his Algebra/Trig book. He opened to the page he was having trouble on and listened to his brother's instructions.

The younger practiced on a few problems, showing Sebastian what he understood and what he was stuck on. It was moments like these that the two basked in.

"See, this is what you did wrong. You have to multiply 'x', which is 3, to the equation. So, 35 + 72 will give you 107, and instead of dividing it, multiply it. You got the right answer; you were just wording out the problem wrong," Sebastian explained.

Ciel nodded in understanding and began working on a few problems. After trying again he showed Sebastian, who smiled.

"You got them all right, good job!"

Ciel grinned and stretched out his arms. He was tired now. He leaned his head on his older brother's shoulder and closed his eyes. They reopened when Sebastian lifted his chin and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Do you want a kiss for doing so well?" Sebastian asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.

Ciel's eyes lowered. "Yes, please…"

Sebastian smiled softly and slowly moved closer to the younger teen. He ran his thumb over those pale, soft pink lips before claiming them. The kiss was kept innocent; the gentle sound of lips smacking against lips was the only sound that mixed with the wind. Sebastian threaded his fingers in those blue-gray locks and pulled Ciel just a little closer. Ciel's right hand rested on his brother's chest, gently gripping at the fabric of his shirt while the other hand held onto the fabric covering Sebastian's back.

Ciel whimpered when Sebastian pulled back and he retreated after those soft lips. Sebastian let out a soft chuckle when Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The raven-haired teen kissed Ciel again, pressing his lips a little harder and wrapping his arms around the thin waist a little tighter. When Ciel licked Sebastian's bottom lip, that was when the older pulled away. Ciel let out a whimper again.

"Now Ciel, I wouldn't want you having a problem in class. Can you wait?" Sebastian smiled, caressing Ciel's soft cheek.

"One more…please…just one more…" Ciel pleaded, kissing the palm of Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian smiled, and then pulled Ciel into his lap. The younger looked confused.

"I have a better idea."

Sebastian took Ciel's hand and began kissing each finger. He gave each pad a soft lick before moving to the next. He then trailed his lips down and kissed Ciel's palm, and then the back of his hand. Sebastian's rose-red eyes met with Ciel's soft cobalt blue ones as he trailed his lips down to Ciel's wrist. The younger's face turned a cute shade of pink when Sebastian ran his tongue over his pulsing vein, then kissed it.

Ciel couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips when Sebastian gently bit into his wrist and began sucking. Ciel leaned his head on his older brother's shoulder and watched with lidded eyes. It seemed so strange to find something like Sebastian suckling on his wrist to be sensual.

"You're like a vampire…" Ciel said softly.

Sebastian pulled away slowly, leaving a pink mark on Ciel's wrist. Those red eyes smiled at the younger teen, showing a sweet and caring compassion. Ciel loved Sebastian's eyes.

"Sebastian….no one can know about….us, right?" Ciel suddenly asked.

Sebastian looked at his younger brother, shocked. The question surprised him and at first he didn't know how to answer it.

"Yeah….they can't know…why, did you want to tell someone?" Sebastian's head lowered.

It was only normal that Ciel would want to tell someone, to let someone know he was happy. Sebastian had placed a terrible burden on his younger brother's shoulders. The older lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry….."

Ciel looked up, taken back by his brother's sudden change of voice.

"I've….I've placed such a terrible thing on your shoulders. You shouldn't have to deal with my selfishness, you should be having crushes on girls, little love letters-"

Ciel stopped Sebastian's rambling by kissing his cheek. Sebastian looked at the blue-eyed boy in awe. Ciel took his brother's cheek and pinched it.

"Ow, that hurt." Sebastian said, rubbing his cheek.

"Stop talking like that. It was my choice to be with you. If you're selfish, then I'm just as selfish as you. You shouldn't have to deal with me being a brat; you shouldn't have to carry the weight of us by yourself…."

Ciel's eyes showed a determined look, a sad look,(;) a look that made Sebastian feel stupid for saying such things. He was caught off guard when Ciel kissed his upper lip again.

"Ciel, why -"

Kiss.

"Hush…" Ciel whispered softly." Kiss me…please…"

Sebastian smiled. It was so odd to have one's younger brother as their source of support. It was true and Sebastian knew it; without Ciel, he would be lost.

The raven-haired teen kissed the younger with passion, relishing in the soft moan that escaped Ciel's lips. Ciel wrapped his arms around the older's neck and straddled him as he moved. Sebastian's own arms circled around the small frame and gripped at the fabric of the shirt.

The two kissed and kissed, though Ciel whimpered every time Sebastian pulled away when the younger licked his lips. It frustrated Ciel; he wanted to taste his older brother's sweetness.

"You're teasing me…!" Ciel whined between kisses.

"I know, I know." Sebastian chuckled.

When the bell rang Ciel groaned loudly. He wanted to kiss Sebastian more. The older laughed and helped his brother stand. Ciel punched his arm.

"Ow, why'd you do that?" Sebastian said, rubbing his right arm.

"That's for teasing me!" Ciel pouted.

When Sebastian chuckled, Ciel hit him again. Oh, his older brother would pay!

"I'll see you after school, okay?" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ciel said plainly. He was still mad.

As the younger ran off Sebastian couldn't help but smile. Ciel seemed to always pull Sebastian out of the water.

"Sebas-chaaaan!"

An arm flew around the raven-haired teen's neck and he was bent back ever so slightly. Sebastian looked up at a familiar redhead, whose shark grin told the raven teen that he was up to something.

"Grell…" Sebastian pressed.

Grell let go of Sebastian and grinned.

"Jeez, you always look like a lovesick puppy when I see you with Ciel." Grell waved his hand daintily.

Sebastian made a pouting face and began heading to class.

"Hey, wait up!" Grell called.

Once in class, Grell poked at Sebastian's face. Creative writing wasn't the redhead's thing so he always looked at the raven for a good story. Funny, and this was coming from the guy who had decent taste in books.

"You and Ciel are really close. Are brothers normally as close as you two?" Grell asked.

"I don't know," Sebastian said plainly.

"Quit doing that! Man, ever since you started hanging with that little king you've been mean to me,)" Grell whined.

"I have not. And what about you? Ever since you started dating Will you've been pushy." Sebastian smirked.

"I have not!" Grell whined.

There was silence for a bit, and then Grell nudged Sebastian.

"Sebas-chan, did you know that guy has been staring at you?" Grell suddenly whispered.

"Yeah I know, and I'd wish he'd cut it out," Sebastian said, not looking.

He already knew who it was.

"What are you going to do?" Grell asked.

"Nothing. I've made it clear that I'm taken….." Oops

Grell looked at Sebastian and blinked.

"You…have a girlfriend?" the redhead asked slowly.

Shiiit, how the hell was he going to…?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Grell suddenly yelled.

Everyone's eyes locked on a desk that no longer had two people sitting in it. Sebastian had dragged Grell by his pretty little cheek into the boys' restroom. Ah, the restroom brought back a memory for the raven raven-haired teen.

"Owww, my face!" Grell whined, rubbing his cheek.

"Jeez, you've gotten louder too…" Sebastian said, rubbing his neck.

"Well, do you?" Grell asked.

Sebastian looked at his friend.

Now, Sebastian did trust Grell; he had known the redhead since sixth grade. But to tell your best friend that you were….doing 'it' with your younger brother…? The raven thought over the outcomes. He didn't want to say anything; he didn't want Ciel to be teased, or worse. As much as it would hurt the redhead, Sebastian couldn't tell Grell….but that didn't mean he couldn't give the redhead a difficult quiz, right?

"Okay, I'll tell you…" Sebastian's knowing smirk appeared.

Once Grell saw that look, he knew Sebastian wasn't going to make this easy.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. Your sapphire eyes are what pierced through my darkness. Your demanding voice is what woke me from my hellish nightmare. And it was your hand that reached out to me and pulled me from the deepest depths of the waters," Sebastian finished, his eyes closed in a sense of nostalgic warmth.

Grell looked at his friend, confused, only to flinch when he saw that smile.

"If you can figure that out, you'll have your answer." With that, Sebastian walked out.

Grell blinked.

Then he thought.

Then he thought some more.

Wait a minute….

"Sebas-chaaaan, you know I suck at riddles!" the redhead yelled.

Sebastian just laughed as he walked back to class.

Since Ciel had cleaning duty today, Sebastian stayed behind. He waited outside his brother's homeroom class reading a book.

"What are you still doing here?" Ciel said, popping his head out of the door.

"Waiting for you?" Sebastian smiled.

"Well I'm almost done, so you can go home." Ciel said.

Clearly he was still mad.

"No, I'll wait." The raven grinned.

Ciel pouted. The younger grabbed his bag and began walking out into and down the hall, only to have a gentle hand grab his wrist.

"Come on Sebastian, quit it." Ciel scolded.

"Ciel…are you still mad at me?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course I am. I hate it when you tease me. Now come on, let go-"

The younger's words died when his older brother pushed him against the wall and pinned him. Ciel stared at Sebastian in awe. Those red eyes glowed with the color of the setting sun.

"Ciel…" Sebastian cooed gently.

"W-wait what are you doing?" Ciel blushed fiercely.

"Ciel, I want to kiss you…" Sebastian said.

"Ohh no! If you're going to tease me again then you have to wait.," Ciel said, lightly pushing at his brother's chest.

Sebastian gently took those small wrists and pinned them against the wall. Ciel's face turned another shade darker. The younger averted his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Sebastian asked.

"N-no, you made me mad s-so you have to….."

"What if I buy you ice-cream on the way home?"

"N-no! Well, ice-cream does sound- wait, I said no! You have to be punished for what you did!"

"Please, Ciel, I won't tease you. I'll even let you inside my mouth longer."

Ciel's face was brighter than a cherry. He finally looked up at Sebastian to see his brother's pleading eyes. Sebastian rested their foreheads together and then nuzzled his nose in those blue-gray locks.

"Please Ciel…I'll let you be top this time…." Sebastian said, kissing teal strands.

Ciel's face burned like fire. "Y-you're such a pervert…."

"So, can I?" Sebastian cooed.

"Y-yeah…go ahead…" Ciel said, giving up.

The kiss was gentle. That already made Ciel even madder. But then, Sebastian pressed his lips harder against those soft ones, pushing his knee between Ciel's legs. The younger gasped, giving Sebastian's tongue way into his sweet mouth. Ciel moaned softly into the kiss and pushed his small tongue against his brothers. Just like Sebastian had promised, the blue-gray-haired teen was given access to roam and explore the older's cavern. Ciel pulled only an inch away.

"I still want that ice-cream…"

"Okay," Sebastian breathed, kissing Ciel again.

The younger pulled away.

"And I still want top this time…"

"Alright…," another sweet, heated kiss.

And Ciel pulled away again.

"And I'm still going to punish you…"

"I'll do what ever you say…." Sebastian's hold on Ciel's wrists tightened.

And Ciel pulled away once more.

"And I-"

Sebastian stopped Ciel's words by placing a finger over his lips. Ciel looked at Sebastian, eyes lidded.

"Hush…" Sebastian whispered.

And as the two engaged in another passion-filled kiss, Sebastian Michaelis could have sworn he felt someone's eyes on him…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Autumn: **well, i self-beta this ch, i'm sooo sorry Shadow (T-T) i hope you all can forgive me. for my lack of updating. as soon as i get my internet back guess what, the POWER TO MY HOUSE IS TURNED OFF! i've been staying with a friend for the past week and i thank her for letting me stay.

**Undertaker:** well seee? you can't blame Autumn!

**Kathy: **YEAH! (O.O)

**Autumn:** i hope you all enjoy this ch. i will FORCE myself to keep typing, please be there for me!

**Kathy:** my friend here doesn't own Kuroshitsuji, OK, OK!

* * *

**Ch.9 – Tension**

Just another day at school, that was how Sebastian looked at it. Even in high school the older teen's reputation as a respected and feared student followed him throughout. Sebastian was never late, and he'd be damned if he was. The raven-haired teen took school seriously, though he would not accept any offers to be bumped higher into college. No, the older teen would stay and graduate with his friends, and keep an eye on Ciel as long as he could. Sebastian was walking up the stairs to his first period class, when he saw something he wasn't really meant to see…

It was Will and Grell…and the two were engaging in something rather…. hot? Will's lips were crushed against the redhead's in sear passion and Grell's face was a lovely shade of pink. The student president had his arms tight around Grell's waist and his knee pressed between the redhead's legs. One would think, or at least Sebastian would, that Grell would be the dominator in a kiss, oh, but the raven-haired teen was proven wrong at this very moment.

It was indeed Will who was moving his lips almost roughly, no in fact, Will's lips moved in a pure and raw act of an animalistic desire. And it was Grell who was whimpering and moaning softly into the other's mouth, clinging onto Will's shoulder's as if they were the only thing keeping the redhead from losing what seemed to be felt of his sanity.

Sebastian turned from the scene, but then…..

"Ahem…" Sebastian cleared his throat.

Sorry Grell, but Sebastian wouldn't turn up this chance to tease you. Plus, it would stop the raven from teasing his younger brother today.

The two pulled apart and Grell's face turned so red, so fast that Sebastian had to bite his lip from laughing. The three stared at one another for what felt like a full twenty minutes until the bell rang, and then…

"SEBASTIAN YOU BASTARD!"

Ohhhhh that was sooo worth it….

"I'm sorry, really I am Grell," Sebastian pleaded, though he was laughing through the pleas.

"You-you self-centered bastard! I-I can't believe you saw that! I mean, how long were you even standing there?" Grell's face was truly worth it.

"Ohh…about a good three minutes….," Sebastian said, looking elsewhere and rubbing his head.

"Oh you….yoooou….you dirty, sneaky raven!" Grell blurted.

"Why thank you?" Sebastian took a graceful bow.

"Hello Sebastian."

Sebastian's smile suddenly dropped.

The raven-haired teen turned around and his eyes narrowed. A boy about his height stood only a few feet away from him and Grell. His hair was a dark brown that almost looked black, it was slicked in the back and bangs parted. He was well dressed in the school uniform, clean and neat. His thin glasses hid those yellow eyes that Sebastian thought showed nothing but a black heart filled with broken promises.

Sebastian's own eyes grew a dark crimson. Claude Faustus, an A student whose grades matched Sebastian's; he played the piano very well and was good at making origami. His smile was sweet, but oh, so fake. Sebastian disliked Claude, no, he detested the teen. Everything about this yellow-eyed teen was that of a spider. He lures his pray in and it would never get out.

Oh yes….Sebastian had heard the stories….even had seen one….

"Yes….Claude…?" Sebastian asked, slowly.

"What's that look? I was just saying hello," Claude smiled.

"Fine, hello, what do you want?" Sebastian asked, slightly annoyed.

The raven-haired teen knew Claude's little far shades of tricks.

"You're always like this toward me, it hurts my heart you know," Claude feigned a look of hurt and placed a hand over his heart.

"Like you ever had one….," Sebastian muttered bitterly.

Claude smiled and began walking past the two. Sebastian could tell something was off about the yellow eyed teen's character. Claude seemed rather triumphant today. Sebastian honestly considered that the spider like teen had raped another girl…..

"See you at class." Claude whispered by.

Sebastian watched with narrowed eyes as Claude walked past him and Grell. The redhead had a look of fear in his eyes. Yes, Grell had heard the stories as well, and personally, he didn't want to get in Claude's way when it came to the teen's _business._

"Let's hurry to class…." Sebastian said, a bit too bitterly toward his friend.

Grell didn't say anything about Sebastian's tone and followed his raven-haired friend to class.

Some might wonder why Sebastian hates Claude to such a degree. One would think, 'What could this young man possible have done?' yes, one might think that, unless you were a Freshmen at Sebastian's school. Despite being an A student, Claude Faustus had a record, and a bad one at that. The teen was accused for stealing, drinking under age, fraud, grant theft auto, even cases involving rape and murder.

A lot of the students didn't believe the stories, but that didn't mean they would be friends with the guy. Sebastian, at the time, tried to understand Claude, tried to be a friend to the yellow eyed teen. Sebastian was, and still is, the kind of person who won't believe stories that sound so out of line until he sees it with his own eyes. And Sebastian…..had seen it.

Claude had invited Sebastian to a party. The raven-haired teen didn't think much of it at the time, though now, Sebastian wised he had listened to Grell. The party seemed normal at first, until the lights went out…..

Now mind you, Sebastian was a Junior at the time and partying wasn't the raven-haired teen's thing. The second those lights went out, Sebastian felt a cold chill run down his back, his breathing became ragged, and he was having a hard time thinking….until he heard a girl's moaning voice.

Through the darkness Sebastian could see almost everyone engaging in some kind of sexual activity. Moans and pants and loud gasps filled Sebastian's ears as he began backing up against a wall.

_Aren't some of the people here Freshmen? _

A familiar voice caught Sebastian's attention and his eyes widened. Claude was leaning over a freshmen girl from behind and practically shoving his cock deep into her. The girl herself didn't even seem to be enjoying the feeling at all; her eyes were teary and Claude had his hand over her mouth.

Once the girl came with a muffled scream she fell to the floor panting and….crying…? Claude stood up and looked over at Sebastian, and the red-eyed teen could only back away farther. Claude's eyes showed a greedy lust as he walked up to Sebastian, his cock still very much hard.

_Come on Sebastian, join the fun._

Sebastian's body froze when he felt Claude's hand slowly ran down his cheek, his clothed chest, and lower down to his…

_Get the fuck away from me!_

Sebastian was not one to cuss such a harsh word, but at the time he felt the need to. He shoved Claude away and made a break for the door, not giving two shits about the whispers he could hear.

It was that night, and that night only, that Sebastian could care less about his self control. That night he had hugged Ciel so tight, so close, that the younger had to tell his older brother he was hurting him to get Sebastian to loosen his grip. Sebastian was the one to ask Ciel to sleep in his bed, for the first time, and held Ciel throughout the night, wanting to forget what he had seen, and felt…..

"Hey Sebas-chan, are you okay?" Grell asked, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

Sebastian was too dazed out and that worried Grell.

"Okay, take your seeeeeats hee hee," came a crackling voice.

The room became silent at the strange voice. A long gray-haired professor walked in with a weird looking black hat and a white lab coat on. His nails were long and looked painted a dark, dark purple. Sebastian could hear whispers about the strange looking teacher, but didn't pay them much mind.

"I'm Professor Undertaker. You may call me Doc if you liiiike hee hee~" the grayed-haired Doc grinned.

"So Doc, what happened to our teacher?" one student asked.

Professor Undertaker grinned. "I'm afraid Professor Yard found a new profession for himseeelf~ so from today forward I am your new chemistry teacher."

Everyone looked at each other and began whispering about the new teacher. Grell looked over at Sebastian, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as this guy doesn't pick favorites, I'm okay with him…" the raven haired teen said.

"Now, for today I have a little project for you all. Today we will be experimenting on combustion," the gray-haired man grinned so wide it didn't look natural.

"Ohhh… I suck at this kind of thing….!" Grell said, pulling at his red hair.

"Calm down you drama queen, I'll help you," Sebastian smiled; he was slowly getting back in a good mood.

"Aaaaaand, since I know most of you will most likely be working with the person next to you, I'm going to change things up a bit, hee hee heee~"

The chattering stopped once Professor Undertaker said those words.

"I have a very fun way of picking partners for projects such as this. Hee hee hee…..it's by the way you look," the grinning teacher's voice took on a sadistic turn.

It made the entire class slide down into their seats, even Sebastian cringed at what ever this guy was planning.

Then it hit Sebastian like a tone of bricks. As Undertaker began to take roll, while pairing students up, Sebastian looked at the only person he looked similar to. Those yellow eyes met with his red ones and a smirk crossed Claude's lips. That damn spider knew it too, and he was basking in the fact that he could sit next to Sebastian and possibly….

"Claude Faustus~" Professor Undertaker leered.

"I'm here." Claude said, calmly still smirking.

"Hmm…let's see, yooou there," Undertaker's long nailed finger flew over to Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes darkened, as if trying to tell his teacher not to pair him up with that…._spider_.

"You look like the perfect match for Claude here. So, I'm pairing you two up, hee hee~"

Sebastian swore he would get this creep of a teacher back, once he found a way to. Maybe getting him fired by some sort of accident would work?

The raven-haired teen tensed up horribly once Claude sat next to him. Sebastian tried to ignore him as he began working on the project laid out for them. He could feel Claude's eyes looking over at him from time to time and it was making him uncomfortable.

"This _is_ a group project, shouldn't we be working together?" Claude asked.

"You and I are both A students, I don't see why we should be working together if we already know this…" Sebastian said, a bit of venom in his tone.

Claude moved closer, as if to see what Sebastian was doing. No, Sebastian told himself he wasn't going to make a scene of this. He would just have to bare with it a little longer, then he could see Ciel. Oh, how he missed the blue-gray haired teen so much right now…

"You have a younger brother, right?" Claude suddenly asked.

Sebastian almost dropped the chemicals in his hand. "What the hell brought that up…?" he asked, looking over at the yellow-eyed teen.

"I was just wondering, no harm in asking, right?" Claude smiled.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I have a brother, and if you value your life…" Sebastian's voice suddenly took on a darker tone. "…you'll stay away from him…."

"Scaaary. You must really love him if you're that protective. What was his name again?" Claude asked, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand.

"I don't think that matters, now hand me that tray over there," Sebastian pointed without looking at Claude.

The yellow-eyed teen picked up the tray and handed it over to Sebastian. "Wasn't his name…_Ciel_…?" Claude whispered in Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian jolted up, dropping the tray. The loud clattering noise made everyone's eyes turn in the direction of the two teens. Grell looked over at Sebastian with a worried expression in his yellow-green eyes. Claude looked surprised, as if he had done nothing wrong. Sebastian narrowed his red eyes and turned, leaving the class. The raven-haired teen called out 'bathroom' when Undertaker asked where he was going.

Once in the boys' bathroom, Sebastian splashed some cold water over his face. Bottom line, he just didn't like Claude, and the fact that he was bringing Ciel into conversation pissed Sebastian off. No, there was no way in _hell_ Claude was getting anywhere near Ciel. Sebastian swore to it.

The raven ran his fingers through his hair and let out a heavy sigh. Sebastian really wanted to see Ciel. Seeing his younger brother would ease him and make him forget…..he just had to bare a few more class periods…

"Class, today we have a new student," said Ms. Red.

Ciel was looking out the window while Ms. Red made the little announcement. He had been lost in his thoughts for most of the day. Last night was the first night Ciel was top. He remembered everything so well; the way Sebastian chuckled at his childlike shyness, the look in the older's eyes once Ciel had sheathed Sebastian to the hilt, the moans and pants that escaped his older brother's lips, the way Sebastian's nails slowly, roughly ran down his back as they kissed and moved together.

Ciel, shook his head, blushing a visible cherry red. He remembered that Sebastian had left marks on his back. Long pink streaks ran down his back when Ciel woke up to take a shower this morning. The younger rubbed his shoulder.

"Jeez…Sebastian has to stop bottling things up…" Ciel muttered to himself.

"Hey there!"

Ciel looked up. There was a blond-haired boy with blue eyes smiling down at him. He took the seat next to Ciel and looked at the teal haired boy, still grinning.

"I'm Alois Trancy, I just transferred here," the blonde boy grinned.

"Um….." was all Ciel could say.

"Ms. Red said I should sit next to you until I get my law book. You don't mind do you?" Alois kept grinning.

"Um…a-as long as you don't bather me, then sure…" Ciel said, slowly.

Alois nodded happily and looked down at the law book. Ciel thought that would be the end of it and continued writing down his notes.

"So, what's your name?" Alois asked.

"Um…I'm Ciel Phantomhive…" Ciel said, looking at the boy, then back to his notes.

"How old are you?" the blonde boy asked.

"Why does it matter?" Ciel asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"You're so short; I've never seen someone in high school that was this short," Alois giggled.

"Well, excuse me for being- hey, I'm not that short!" Ciel suddenly blurted.

"Hey, keep it down Ciel," scolded.

"S-sorry. I'm thirteen, there happy?" Ciel hissed, looking at Alois.

"Really? You must be super smart," Alois grinned.

"Doesn't grinning that much hurt your face…?" Ciel said, annoyed.

Alois pouted and his smile fell.

There was finally some silence and Ciel was able to take his notes in peace. There was a test coming up and the younger didn't want to get a bad grade. He would study all night if he had to.

"So, who's Sebastian?"

Ohhh, how Ciel wished the blonde boy sitting next to him would shut up…wait…

"What are you asking?" Ciel slightly narrowed his eyes.

"When I walked up here you said, 'Jeez, Sebastian has to stop bottling things up.' who's Sebastian?" Alois asked, folding his arms on the desk.

"He's my…..older brother…" Ciel felt heat rise in his cheeks.

"Brother ehh? You think I could meet him?" the blonde boy smiled.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"He sounds cool," Alois stated, as if it was common sense.

"I haven't even said anything interesting about him…" Ciel frowned. What was this kid getting at?

"Anyone who bottles up their feelings is an interesting person. I'd like to meet Sebastian," Alois' smile turned into what looked like a smirk of delight.

"What are you getting at?" Ciel asked, slowly.

"Oh, nothing at all, I just want to meet him," Alois giggled.

The bell rang for fifth period and Ciel could only sigh in distress since he and this new kid, Alois, shared the next class. It wasn't that Alois was a bad person; it was just that he talked _too much. _And what irritated Ciel more was that the blonde teen wouldn't stop asking about Sebastian. Ciel was happy when the lunch bell finally rang, but to his dismay, Alois kept following him around.

"So, where are you headed?" Alois asked, skipping along.

"Look, I need to do some studying and I can't have you asking me a million questions. Go to lunch," Ciel said, walking past Alois.

The younger was so annoyed that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. Ciel bumped into someone, and was about to tell them to 'watch where you're going', when he saw who it was.

"Sebastian…!" Ciel exclaimed happily.

"Wow, that was the nicest greeting I've ever gotten from you." Sebastian smiled.

"Heeey!"

The two brothers looked to see the blonde boy running up to them. Ciel narrowed his eyes while Sebastian just blinked.

"Is this a new friend of yours?" Sebastian asked.

"Not exactly…." Ciel muttered.

"Hi, I'm Alois Trancy, I just transferred here," Alois smiled.

"Oh, um…nice to meet you, I'm Sebastian," the raven-haired teen smiled back, just to be polite.

"Ahh, so you're Mr. Sebastian Phantomhive. Ciel was telling me all about you," the blonde said with glee.

"I was not! You wouldn't stop playing twenty questions about him," Ciel protested.

"Um….my last name isn't Phantomhive…" Sebastian said.

"Huh?" Alois looked at the teen confused.

"My last name is Michaelis. Ciel is my step-brother," the older teen said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Alois looked from Ciel to Sebastian for a minute. "Ohhhh, I get it! I was wondering why you two looked so completely different. Say, you're quite the eye catcher Mr. Michaelis…" Alois said, moving closer to Sebastian.

"Oh….um….thank you…?" Sebastian said, taking a step back.

"Ciel says he's going to go study, mind helping me…?" Alois asked with puppy eyes.

"S-sorry, I'm helping Ciel. He needs help in math," Sebastian smiled warily.

"Oh me too! Come on how about it….?"

The blonde boy was then pulled by his collar and away from Sebastian. Alois' eyes met with the narrowing blue orbs of Ciel's

"Stay away from my brother…." Ciel hissed.

Alois looked at Ciel with wide eyes. Then the teen grinned and put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I'm hungry anyway and studying is boring," Alois turned and began walking away. "Have fun you two…"

Ciel didn't like the smile Alois gave him.

The younger teen was then practically pulled up to the roof top by Sebastian. Ciel tired asking his older brother what was wrong but the raven-haired teen wasn't saying a thing. Once the two reached the roof, and the door was shut, Sebastian pulled Ciel into a tight hug. The teal haired teen blushed at his older brother's forwardness, but didn't pull away or complain.

"Big bro….what's wrong…?" Ciel asked, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist.

"I just want to hold you, is that so bad?" Sebastian asked, nuzzling his nose into Ciel's blue-gray locks.

"N-no….you can hold me as…as much as you want…"

Ciel buried his nose into his older brother's shoulder and inhaled his scent. Sebastian smelled like lavender and roses today. Ciel hugged the older teen tighter and began softly kissing his neck. Sebastian shivered at the gentle touches and hugged Ciel just as tight. Indeed, the younger made Sebastian forget about everything.

"Do you…want me to rub your back when we get home…?" Ciel muttered against Sebastian's shirt.

"That sounds nice, but why the sudden offer?" Sebastian asked, kissing Ciel's ear.

"You….you seem so tense, and your back has a lot of bumps in it…" the younger blushed.

"Sure….that would be nice…" Sebastian smiled. "Hey Ciel…?"

"Yeah…?"

"I want to kiss you…."

"Then kiss me…it's not like I'm going to get mad if you don't ask…."

"But I need to…I just want to make sure…."

"You're weird big bro…"

"Yes….I am…."

Sebastian pulled away to look into his younger brother's deep blue eyes. Yes, he was weird, strange, sick even. But all that seemed to wash away every time Sebastian was with Ciel. He kissed the younger, gently, lovingly. When Sebastian pulled away he hugged Ciel again.

"I love you, Ciel…." Sebastian whispered.

Ciel blushed, hugging his older brother tightly. "I…I love you too, Sebastian…"

After school Ciel had cleaning duty again, so Sebastian waited outside the classroom. He offered to help, but Ciel said it was his job. Still so stubborn.

"Okay, I'm all done," Ciel said, popping out of the classroom.

"I'll buy you sweets on the way home; you can have anything you like," Sebastian smiled, holding out his hand.

Ciel blushed and took his brother's hand, it was warm.

"How cute…"

Sebastian stopped and his eyes narrowed at the person in front of them. Claude stood a few feet away with his hands in his pockets. He was smiling.

"What are you doing here so late, Claude…?" Sebastian asked.

"I had cleaning duty; I was just on my way home now."

Claude walked up to the two brothers and looked down at Ciel. The teal haired teen averted his eyes and hid behind Sebastian.

"How cute, this must be Ciel," Claude smiled, leaning to get a better look at the smaller teen. "It's nice to meet you."

Sebastian stepped in front of Ciel, blocking Claude's view entirely. "Back off Claude…" Sebastian hissed.

"You really are protective of him, how sweet…" Claude chuckled.

The yellow-eyed teen walked past the two brothers. Claude stopped to look over his shoulder.

"Oh, Sebastian, be sure not to give anyone the wrong idea, you wouldn't want little Ciel to get hurt now would you…?"

Claude let out a soft laugh as he walked away, that spider's smirk never leaving his face.

And there was so much tension in the air that Sebastian Michaelis thought he couldn't breathe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autumn:** yes, i was able to post today! thank you all for your kinds words and, again, i'm sorry i took so long.

**Author's Note:** as much as i don't want to say this, another problem has befallen me. i don't have my laptop and i don't want to use the Mac since Word works funny on it, plus, i don't want to use my moms computer all the time, so, updates might take longer, but i swear i WILL continue! please just wait a little longer.

**Undertaker:** we hope you all like this chapter since - Mmph!

**Kathy:** don't spoil it!

**To Shadow: **you've have been a great help and i've learned a lot from you, i truly appreciate the work you do. thank you! (bows)

**Undertaker:** well, i say it's time for the story.

**Kathy: **my friend here owns NOTHING!

**Autumn:** but i will own Vols. 1 and 2 of Loveless soon (^_^) Dvd wise hee hee

**All: **Happy Reading!

* * *

**Ch.10 – Jealous**

"Ahh! Se-Sebas…tian…!"

"Nghh…ahh…!"

"Y-you're being…too rough… Haahh…!"

"A-am I? Your body says o-otherwise…"

"A-ahh…mmmm...Se-Se…"

"Tell me…what you want…ahh…"

"M…m-more…nghh…"

"I can't hear you…"

"M-more….Se-Sebastian….more…!"

"Mooore what…?"

"Y-you're t-teasing m…me-Ah!"

"I can't help it…ahh…n-not when you're like this…"

"Se-Sebas…tian…Sebastian…Sebastian…!"

The older teen breathed heavily as he pounded into his younger brother. He teased him with feather-light kisses and pinned the younger down so that he couldn't hold him. Those blue-gray locks stuck to the younger's forehead as sweat beaded down his face and body. He strained to reach and hold his older brother, but wasn't allowed since his small wrists were pinned above his head.

Ciel knew it was his fault, ohh, he knew. The younger had eaten chocolate just before all this had happened. When he offered some to Sebastian through a kiss, the older couldn't stop kissing him. That gentle kiss turned into a hungry kiss, which led Sebastian to kissing down Ciel's neck, to unbuttoning his shirt, to Ciel running his small hands down his brother's toned chest and touching Sebastian in places that made the older growl.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin only made Ciel feel hotter as his body moved back and forth on his brother's bed. The only thing he could do was wrap his thin cream legs around Sebastian's waist and try to push back against the throbbing flesh beating into him. Sebastian was being rougher then usual; it must have been from the chocolate.

"Se-Sebastian…p-please…" Ciel moaned.

"Please…what…?" Sebastian groaned out.

"I…I want to…h-hold you…ha-ahhh…" the younger panted.

"Ohh, but this feels much better…" Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel's ear. "Can't you feel it, the coil inside your body waiting to snap…?" the older breathed.

"Haahh…ahh…t-then…k-kiss me…" Ciel moaned.

Sebastian didn't complain about that little order. Ciel's sweet mouth still held traces of chocolate and the older was more then happy to lap up any leftovers. Ciel moaned into the heated kiss as Sebastian sucked on his tongue. His brother was right; being restrained left the younger craving for more.

Their bodies rubbed together as the two brothers reached closer to the edge: one begging and pleading, the other giving and taking. That sweet coiling inside of them was so close and—

"Sebastian, Ciel!"

Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and stopped everything he was doing. Ciel gasped and panted hard as his body trembled visibly when his brother stopped moving.

"Sebastian, Ciel where are you?" Was that Lilith's voice?

"Oh Ciiiel, I brought something for you!" And was that…Ms. Red?

Sebastian's breathing wasn't as hard as Ciel's, though his body trembled just as bad. He stared down at his younger brother, who couldn't seem to catch his breath. Then it hit Sebastian.

"Shiiiit!"

Sebastian pulled out of Ciel, a little too fast, making the younger gasp out loud at the sudden loss of being filled. Sebastian grabbed a towel and cleaned himself off as best as he could before throwing some pants on. He went over to Ciel, who was trying to sit up.

"Ciel, you have to get dressed!" Sebastian hissed as gently as he could.

"W-what happened?" Ciel asked as Sebastian began to clean him off.

"Mom is home, and Ms. Red is here!" the older said, putting a shirt over Ciel's head.

"W-what?" Ciel's voice was muffled by the shirt.

"Hurry, get your shorts on," Sebastian said, tossing Ciel his shorts.

"Sebastian, Ciel, are you two up here?" Lilith's voice called.

Sebastian tore his sheets off and threw them in his closet. Ciel stumbled a little while trying to get his shorts on, he was still in a daze after all. The older fixed his blanket as best he could to hide anything that would give away what he and Ciel had been doing. He then rushed over to Ciel to help the younger with his shorts.

"Se-Sebastian you need a shirt!" Ciel hissed.

"Get out a stack of cards from my drawer and just set them out, okay?" Sebastian instructed.

Ciel nodded.

Sebastian threw on a black muscle shirt before he jumped on the bed and folded his legs…bad idea…

The door opened.

"There you two are," Lilith smiled, opening the door more.

"Hey, Mom," Sebastian smiled.

"Hi, Mom," Ciel grinned, though he was still trembling a bit.

"I should have known you two would be in Sebastian's room. You two never spend any time in Ciel's room," Lilith giggled.

Sebastian thanked whoever it was above that his mother looked in Ciel's room first. The older sighed and rubbed his hair, realizing that it was still a mess.

"My, you two look so flushed, are you alright?" Lilith asked.

"Y-yeah we were just…" Ciel bit his lip, trying to think.

"We were rough housing," Sebastian said.

Well…it wasn't _completely_ a lie…

"Goodness, I didn't think rough housing could make you all sweaty and flushed. Then again, I've never done it before." The woman let out a soft laugh.

"We decided to take a break. So, what's up?" Sebastian asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, Ann and her niece are here, and Sebastian, I wanted you to help put some of the groceries away," Lilith said.

"Okay, we'll be down in a bit," Sebastian said.

Lilith nodded with a smile and closed the door; surely the boys had to change into something more presentable than what looked like lounging clothes.

Once the door closed, Sebastian uncrossed his legs. The teen was still hard even after all _that_? That was the last time he was eating chocolate so early in the damn morning…Sebastian looked over at Ciel, who let out a sigh. Sebastian could clearly see that his younger brother was still hard as well.

"I think we should change. Wouldn't want Ms. Red and her niece to see us like this…" Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded in agreement.

The two brothers changed into clean clothes and proceeded downstairs, but before they turned the corner, Sebastian pulled Ciel into his arms and kissed him. Ciel moaned softly.

"Se-Sebastian you'll make me…" Ciel let out another soft moan when Sebastian kissed his neck.

"Sorry, I just wanted one more kiss…" Sebastian whispered.

After the two shared a sweet peck, they walked out into the living room…and Ciel was tackled by a ball of pink.

"CIIIIIIIIIEEEL!"

Sebastian stared with wide eyes as his younger brother was suddenly spun into the air in circles. Once the teal-haired teen was set down, a curly, pigtailed, blonde-haired girl hugged Ciel tight. Ciel thought he was going to die due to lack of air…

"Oh Ciel, Ciel, Ciel! It's been so long and I missed you!" the blonde girl squealed.

Sebastian's eye twitched. Who the hell was this girl…?

"H-hi…Lizzie…" Ciel muttered.

"Ohhh! You remembered to call me 'Lizzie'!" the girl squealed, hugging Ciel again.

"Sebastian, could you help me, sweetie?" Lilith asked from the kitchen.

"Um…yeah, coming," Sebastian called back.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen as his mom handed him food to put away. The raven-haired teen looked back ever few seconds to see that the blonde-haired girl was pulling Ciel to sit with her…and she wouldn't stop clinging to his arm. Sebastian's eye twitched again. Really, who the hell was this girl?

"Mom…?"

"Yes, dear?" Lilith asked, looking over at her son.

"Who's the blonde girl?" Sebastian asked, pointing to said girl.

"Oh, that's Elizabeth Middleford. She's the daughter of Ann's friend, Frances, and calls little Lizzie her niece." Lilith smiled.

"So…that girl is Ms. Red's niece? She's awfully clingy to Ciel…" Sebastian said, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"Well you forget, technically Ann was, and still is, Ciel's aunt. She is Rachel's little sister after all."

"But Ciel doesn't really consider her his aunt after the divorce, is that…right…?" Sebastian asked, looking down at the peanut butter he was putting away.

"Well, that's why I brought them over. I don't want Ciel to forget about his family, even though his parents are divorced. I mean…I can only do so much for him as a step-mother."

Sebastian looked at his mother as she said this.

"There are places in Ciel's heart that I can't reach. It may not seem like it, but I know that Ciel is hiding away the pain he felt when his parents asked him whether or not he wanted to live with Vincent or Rachel. I know that when he finally realized he wouldn't be seeing his mother every day, he cried at night wondering if he was the reason they broke up. I know…"

Lilith's eyes looked torn with emotion, and Sebastian understood; because he had been that same little boy.

"I'm not Rachel, and I won't try to be. When the time comes Ciel will open up. Right now all I can do is be a mother to him and help him smile."

Lilith's frown turned into a smile, a bright smile, and Sebastian couldn't help but to smile with his mother. The long-haired woman turned around, smiling at the three sitting on the couch, and carried a bowl of cream puffs over to the coffee table.

"I bought cream puffs for everyone," Lilith called.

"Ohh, they look yummy!" Lizzie chimed.

"Ciel, try not to eat them all," Ms. Red laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ciel asked, annoyed.

Sebastian smiled over at the little family. Maybe he was just over thinking things.

"Hey, hey Ciel, will you go on a date with me?"

Point taken…Sebastian's eye twitched again as he saw the blonde girl hug his younger brother. Ciel, of course, was trying to get her to stop but the girl had some kind of vise grip on him.

"Oh come on Ciel, pleeeeeease?" Lizzie begged.

"B-but I-Ah!"

The girl glomped Ciel even more.

"My, my, I'd take her offer Ciel," Ms. Red laughed. "This girl won't stop till she has you."

A light shower of rain began to fall outside, and Sebastian was beginning to feel the waves of an unpleasant emotion. This blonde brat was crossing the line; hugging his brother, touching his brother, trying to kiss _his_ Ciel…

Then suddenly, Sebastian's little frown turned into that all too knowing smirk. If Lizzie thought she had Ciel all to herself, she had another thing coming. The raven-haired teen hoped the girl liked games, possibly riddles, because Sebastian was in the mood for a good game…

Sebastian was the one who decided to make dinner today. Ciel was struggling desperately trying to get the blonde girl off of him. The teal-haired teen had no desire whatsoever to date Lizzie, considering he was already with Sebastian. As the curly haired girl clung to Ciel's arm, the younger teen glanced over at his older brother.

The older was walking around the kitchen fixing up this and mixing that. Ciel wanted to go over and at least hug Sebastian. Since their little moment of passion was cut off the young teen still felt an aching need. Oh, he blamed his older brother for making him feel this way. When Sebastian saw Ciel looking at him, he gave his young brother a sly smile. Ciel couldn't help but blush.

"Ciel why is your face red?" Lizzie suddenly asked.

"H-huh?" Ciel turned his attention back at the blonde.

"Aww is it because you're so close to Lizzie?" Ms. Red laughed.

"N-no that's not it!" Ciel protested.

"It's not?" Lizzie whined.

"Dinner is ready," Sebastian called.

"I-I'll help you set the table!" Ciel called, frantic to get away from Lizzie.

Once Ciel was off the couch he headed for the dining room. He rubbed his arm, feeling the blood circulation come back. The younger walked over to Sebastian, who was just about finished setting the table. Ciel blushed; he wanted to hug his older brother.

"Hey Ciel, do you think you can start bringing out some of the food?" Sebastian asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure," Ciel said, running into the kitchen.

"But leave the heavy stuff to me, okay?" the older called.

"Kay!" Ciel called back.

Jeez, his older brother sure did make a lot for a simple dinner. Ciel carried out biscuits, a fruit salad, buttered noodles, gravy for the stuffing Sebastian was carrying, fresh garlic bread and even some lady fingers to snack on.

"Jeeeez! Big bro what are you, a cooking demon?" Ciel exclaimed, looking up at the older.

Sebastian simply chuckled. "I'm just one hell of a cook."

"I'll say…" Ciel said.

He swore his older brother was something else.

So, the family sat down and began digging in. Ms. Red wouldn't stop complimenting Sebastian and Lizzie was stuffing her face to the fullest. Lilith was just happy to see everyone having such fun. Ciel was happy to be sitting next to his older brother, though Lizzie was sitting next to him. Under the table Ciel held Sebastian's hand; their fingers laced together and caressed one another.

After dinner, Sebastian brought in desert: a vanilla, strawberry ice cream-filled crepe, with freshly cut strawberries inside. The family stared at the piece in awe as if it looked too good to even eat.

"Sebastian, how do you do it?" Ms. Red exclaimed.

Sebastian simply laughed. "I'm guess I'm just one hell of a cook."

"Damn right you are; this is amazing! Do you plan on going to college for culinary arts?" the red-haired woman asked.

"Hmm, I was thinking about it," the raven-haired teen said.

"I'll be sure to come to your shop everyday if that happens."

Everyone looked over at Ciel, who was happily eating his crepe. He looked at Sebastian with a sly smile and gripped his hand under the table.

"You'll give me a discount won't you? I am your younger brother after all," Ciel smiled.

Sebastian smiled back, tightening the grip of the smaller hand in his.

"But of course, what kind of older brother would I be if I didn't give my little brother all the sweets he wanted?"

Lizzie looked at the two, a blonde brow raised. Were brothers supposed to be that close?

The day had finally settled down. Lizzie, Ms. Red, and Lilith were watching a movie in the living room. Vincent had come home early to greet Ms. Red and say hi to his little niece. Ciel had a little homework to finish up, but once he was done, he walked over to his older brother's room. The younger teen could hear laughing downstairs and hoped that the family stayed where they were.

Ciel gave a gentle knock to Sebastian's door and waited for the older to open up. When the raven-haired teen saw his younger brother at the other side of his door, he looked at him in confusion. Ciel turned his head away and blushed. Why did his brother look so surprised?

"Ciel? Why are you here?" the older asked.

"D-do I need a reason to be here?" Ciel questioned, blushing more.

Sebastian smiled. "Did you come so we can finish what we started earlier this morning?"

"H-huh? Y-you pervert, that's not why I – !"

Ciel was pulled into his older brother's room and the door locked behind him. Sebastian pressed Ciel against the door and pressed his body against Ciel. The younger blushed profusely and stared up at the older with wide blue eyes.

"Honestly Ciel, what am I going to do with you…?" Sebastian sighed.

"W-what do you mean? It's not my fault that I feel this way!" Ciel snapped.

"Ohh, so you do want to continue?" Sebastian leaned closer while smiling.

"W-wait…I was just – Ah!"

Ciel was lifted off his feet and placed on top of Sebastian's dresser. The lower piece of furniture made Ciel almost eye level with his older brother.

"Let's have some fun." Sebastian cooed.

He kissed Ciel's ear when the younger turned away blushing. Sebastian took the younger's chin between his lean fingers and turned his head so that the raven-haired teen could kiss his brother fully on the lips. Ciel resisted at first, embarrassed that they would get caught this time, but he couldn't help the burning he felt as his older brother kissed his neck and pinched his nipples through his t-shirt.

"Mind if I take these off…?" Sebastian whispered as he slid Ciel's shorts and boxers off.

Ciel held onto his brother's shoulders as the older began to slowly stroke his cock. The younger tugged at the collar of Sebastian's shirt, pulling him closer for a kiss. Ciel moaned softly when Sebastian's tongue slipped into his mouth, kissing him sensually.

The younger's legs began trembling as Sebastian's fingers worked up and down his hard staff, spreading on their own to give more room. Ciel was beginning to feel light headed. He watched through hooded eyes as his older brother leaned down, lips nearing his leaking member.

Ciel's breath hitched when he felt his brother's warm breath on the tip of his throbbing organ. Ohh, he couldn't take much more of this…

"Ciiieeeeel!" came that high pitched voice and a pounding on Sebastian's door.

Why, why Lizzie of all people!

Ciel covered his mouth and looked at Sebastian as the older stood up, the look of annoyance in his eyes. But then, he saw his brother smirk. What was he planning? Ciel shook his head furiously as Sebastian made way to open his door, his hand still between Ciel's now clamped closed legs.

"Yes, can I help you Lizzie?" Sebastian asked, popping his head out of the door.

"Hi Sebastian, do you know where Ciel is?" the blonde girl asked.

Ciel was trembling as Sebastian fingers began stroking him. Those lean fingers played with his soft sac and his older brother's thumb pressed into the slit of his cock. Ciel had to bite his brother's arm to stop himself from moaning.

Sebastian jolted as he felt Ciel's teeth sink into his arm. He just wished this little blonde brat would leave! She kept asking for his Ciel!

"S-sorry, I don't where he is," Sebastian said.

"Oh, is he in your room?" Lizzie asked, trying to walk in.

"No, he is not. And don't just waltz in here without my permission," the older scolded, annoyed that this girl thought she could do what she wanted.

"O-oh, I'm sorry…" Lizzie said, a little ashamed that she tried to walk into a boy's room.

"Ahh….haaahhh…" Ciel began panting softly.

Oh just make Lizzie go away already…!

"W-well, I was just wondering if Ciel wanted to go on that date with me…" the blonde girl blushed, oblivious to the gentle panting.

Sebastian smirked, now was his time.

"Ciel already has someone he likes," Sebastian said.

"W-what! No way!" Lizzie yelled. "Who is it? Tell me!"

The raven's trap was now set. "If you can answer this riddle, I'll tell you."

"Huh?" Lizzie asked confused.

Why wouldn't he just tell her?

"Ciel's love has eyes that shine like amber during the day and glisten like rubies in the night, hair as soft as a raven's night, lips the color of a Japanese pink peach, and a voice that sooths of sweet honey beneath the sun but drips of sweet velvet beneath the moon," Sebastian whispered to the small girl.

Lizzie didn't know why, but her face was burning after hearing that. Sebastian's usually sweet smile broke her out of her trance.

"If you can solve this riddle, then I'll tell you," the raven said.

Lizzie blinked for a minute or two, trying to figure the riddle out right on the spot, until…

"Ahh!" came a strained noise that sounded a lot like a moan.

"Huh? What was…"

"Lizzie! It's time to go," Ms. Red called.

"Huh? O-oh, coming!" the blonde girl called.

As Lizzie walked down the stairs, she looked back at Sebastian, who continued smiling at her before he disappeared into his room.

The raven-haired youth turned his attention to his panting younger brother after closing his door. Ciel looked up at him with dazed eyes and whimpered softly as Sebastian took his position between Ciel's legs again. The older had on a smug smile as he leaned closer to his prey.

"Now, Ciel, I think it's time I punish you for not pushing that blonde brat away, hmm," Sebastian cooed softly into Ciel's ear.

"W-wait, what are you-Ahh!"

And for just a mere second before he lost his sense of sanity, Ciel Phantomhive thought his older brother was jealous.


	11. Chapter 11

**Autumn:** okay, so i'm NOT dead, and this is truly becoming a pain for me TaT! i have no laptop to work with and this story is getting nowhere is terms of finishing soon... BUT i want you all to know that i am not giving up! i know its been forever and alot of you might kill me for writing this A/N but right now its the only thing i can do. so, as of now i've decided to start typing on my moms mac. i won't be able to do alot but a little at a time never hurt. i'm very, VERY sorry for this to those of you who liked reading "Innocence" man...even this note seems short...

i would love support to keep me going, however, because i am seemingly letting you all down, you don't have to. but i will keep trying! so...*bows deeply* please keep waiting and i promise i'll get this done!

on a lighter note, i was accepted to Columbia College in Chicago, i can't wait to get started with my life and away from teenage high school drama! (even though i know college might be just as bad xD)

**Undertaker:** *sigh* so, we really are going to use the mac then? hee hee...

**Autumn:** yup, even if it kills my back and my mom gets a little mad!

**Kathy:** atta girl!

**Sebastian:** so it seems that the young master and i will not be having any moments i take it?

**Autumn:** i'm afraid not, sorry...

**Sebastian:** no need to apologize my lady. you can't change what you have no power over.

**Ciel:** sure she can. just go over there and take the laptop back!

**Kathy:** not helping ciel... -.-

**Autumn:** again, please forgive me...

* * *

Spring break was near its end and Ciel Phantomhive was in the living room staring out the window. The blue-eyed youth was trying to figure out what he wanted to do with the last days of his break. He thought about calling some friends and hanging out, but that's all he did during break anyway. He thought about just reading a good book, but that just didn't sound so appealing at the moment.

It was probably six in the afternoon; the sun was setting and the streets were beginning to fill up with couples and families going to dinner. Vincent was working late tonight, Lilith was watching over a friends new born baby, and Sebastian... where was Sebastian?

As if just realizing he had not heard a peep out of the older raven, Ciel stood from the couch and went upstairs to knock on his brother's door.

"Big bro, you in there?" Ciel asked, knocking three times.

There was no answer.

Ciel knocked again, calling out the older, but still there was no answer.

"Hey, Sebastian, you in here?" Ciel asked, slowly opening the door to his brother's room.

He was surprised to find no one occupying the room.

"Where is he...?" Ciel asked out loud.

The teal-haired teen jolted when he heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" called a familiar voice.

Ciel trotted downstairs to see non other then Sebastian. The raven was dressed in a black muscle shirt and some dark jeans that had mud around the knees. Sebastian wiped his forehead and Ciel noticed that the older had sweat covering his face and chest. Ciel blushed and turned his head.

"W-welcome home..." the shorter murmured.

"Hey Ciel," Sebastian smiled.

He patted his younger brother's head and ruffled his hair. Ciel flushed more and swatted his brother's hand away.

Sebastian chuckled, "I'd hug you but I'm covered in sweat and dirt. The boss at the florist shop had me working outside today and man it was hot," the older rubbed his aching shoulder.

"I guess all that rain warmed up the weather," Ciel stated.

"Guess so. Hey, Ciel, after i wash up and change, would you like to bake a cake?" Sebastian asked, smiling when Ciel perked up like a kitten.

"Really? You mean it?" Ciel asked, excited to _do_ something different for a change.

"Of course. Could you get he supplies ready? We're going to make a strawberry cake."

Sebastian winked at Ciel was he walked upstairs and the younger couldn't help but flush. What did the older pervert have planed this time?

Just as Ciel set the strawberries down, Sebastian came down, cleaned and changed into a black and gray T-shirt and dark blue jeans. When he walked up to Ciel, he kissed his brother's cheek and grinned at the cute pink that began to dust the younger's face.

"W-what was that for?"

Ciel rubbed his cheek, as if it were inching terribly.

"I forgot that when i walked in," Sebastian cooed softly, making the younger turn red.

The two got right to work. Ciel measured and poured in any ingredient needed While Sebastian chopped and stirred everything together. Everything was going swell, until a blue-eyed brother butted in.

"I want to stir," Ciel demanded.

And the raven smirked at his younger brother.

"Okay, let me show you how to do it," Sebastian said, moving so that Ciel could get in front of him.

Sebastian's smirk grew when the unsuspecting youth began stirring rather ruthlessly.

"Ciel, Ciel, you're being to hard on the poor batter," Sebastian sighed. "Here, this is how you do it."

Sebastian larger hands came up from behind Ciel and were placed on the teen's smaller ones. Sebastian guided Ciel's left hand to the edge of the bowl, holding it still while he took Ciel's right and slowly, carefully, began mixing the batter.

Ciel blushed at the sudden closeness. He could feel the older's heart beat against his back, his soft breath on his ear. It just felt so weird.

"Just like that Ciel, nice and slow," Sebastian whispered.

Ciel did just that, slowly mixing the batter as lead by his brother's hand. Then, Ciel suddenly jolted and let out a startled gasp. Sebastian's left hand... had made its way inside the younger teen's shorts. Ciel bit back a moan as he felt slim finders slip inside his boxers and make contact with his growing erection.

"Ciel, I thought I told you to stir slowly, not clutch the bowl and mash the batter. Here, like this..."

Sebastian began leading Ciel's hand in a slow circular motion, continuing to mix the batter while his left hand was slowly doing the same. Sebastian ran his thumb in slow circles around the head of Ciel's cock, smearing the pre cum over the slit. Poor Ciel couldn't hold back the moan that fell from his lips.

"Do you think you can continue yourself, Ciel?" Sebastian whispered, gently biting his brother earlobe.

"Y-yes...!" Ciel gasped.

The raven's right hand left Ciel's and wrapped around his thin frame, holding him up and against Sebastian's chest. Those lean fingers continued their treatment, moving in slow circles, teasing the poor boy.

Ciel couldn't think, at least not on mixing the batter while his brother's fingers teased him in the same way he was supposed to be moving the damned wooden spoon being chocked in his hand. Ciel let out another staggered gasp when Sebastian began slowly stroking him, fisting him and gently squeezing his aching member.

"N-no...s-stop or I'll...ahh I'll spill the batter..." Ciel moaned.

"I think the batter is mixed enough. Do you think you can pour it into the pan, Ciel?" Sebastian breathed into Ciel's ear.

"Ohh you...b-bastar- ahh!"

"You can do it..." the other grinned.

With much strain and effort, Ciel picked up the bowl and began pouring the mix. He thought his trembling hands were bad enough to make some of the pale pink mix fall off the edges of the pan, but when Sebastian started stroking him just a bit faster, the poor youth jolted and some of the mix flew onto the floor. Once all the batter was emptied, Ciel nearly dropped the plastic bowl and gripped onto his older brother's hand and shirt. He tugged at the fabric with his left and gripped the hand holding his waist with his right. Sebastian chuckled.

"D...don't you...dare s-sto ahhhh haah...!" Ciel moaned, holding onto Sebastian.

The words were meant to be a threat, but Ciel couldn't find his stern voice as of now.

"But i have to put the pan in the oven so that the cake can bake," Sebastian stated, grinning all the while.

"You...ohhhh bas...tard...haaah..."

Ciel reached up his right hand and pulled on Sebastian's black locks, smashing their lips in an awkward kiss. The older moaned softly, kissing his brother in return and forcing his tongue past those soft lips. Their lips smacked together loudly as tongues danced and roared one another's sweet wet caverns. Sebastian's hand reached up under Ciel's shirt and he began pinching the cute hard nub, earning another sweet moan from the younger youth. Ciel bucked his hips into Sebastian's stroking hand, seeking more friction, whimpering when the older would stop and slowly pull his hand away. The kiss became messier and a thin line of drool was running down Ciel's chin. He gripped those raven locks, pulling Sebastian closer, trying to deepen the kiss, allowing his brother's tongue further into his mouth.

When Sebastian pulled away Ciel cried out, making the older chuckle once more. Ciel gripped the edge of the counter and watched his brother with a death glare as Sebastian put the pan of cake mix in the oven. Sebastian turned, and seeing Ciel's glare, smiled innocently at his brother.

"You...are an ass..." Ciel panted softly.

"I know," Sebastian grinned. "Now..."

Ciel was suddenly pulled tight against his older brother's chest. Sebastian's lips were nearly an inch from his, those red eyes smoldering into Ciel's deep blue. Ciel moan softly when his brother's hand returned to his aching erection.

"...what shall we do to pass the time. The cake with take about thirty minutes to bake. What can we do that will take thirty minutes?" Sebastian breathed against the younger's lips.

Ciel's answer was to kiss his older brother while pulling him toward the couch, unbuttoning Sebastian's pants as they tumbled onto the lush red cusions.

The cake came out a little burnt, but the aftermath was still very sweet.

* * *

**Autumn:** BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT!

**Kathy:** Whhoo hhooo!

**Undertaker:** oh my my hee hee hee

**Ciel:** gahh! *blushes magenta*

**Sebastian:** my lord, would you like to help me bake a cake this evening?

**Ciel:** w-what- NO!

**Autumn:** i hope this will give you happy days. it's not much but i couldn't just leave with an authors note *Bows* please support me and the story. i'm very sorry for such a long time. THANK YOU!

**LOVE YOU ALL! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**I... I am so...SOOO sorry to ALL of you!**

**not only do I NOT have anything for you but i've nearly lost my drive you this story. when i finally got my PC back and was ready to type, i got NOTHING!**

***bows on floor* please forgive me!**

**i might delete the story, but, i know that wouldn't be good. **

**if i somehow come back with new ideas i WILL continue.**

**i thank you all for supporting me and giving this story a chance! thank you so much!**

**i will not give up writing though!**

**since i do have my PC back, i will work on better fanfictions and not give up!**

**please look forward to them. **

**again, thank you all!  
**


End file.
